


A Show With Two Names

by vixen_uchiha



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/pseuds/vixen_uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Endless Watlz but before Hogwarts years. Female Harry not know to those in the wizarding world. Nice Petunia, some what nice Dudley, not so nice Vernon Nice Marge. 01x02, 03x04 05xSally MoonyxPadfoot, MargexColonel Fubster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which a Child Finds Their Place

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing but I just did buy the complete season on dvd a week ago.

A Show with Two Names

In Which a Child Finds Their Place

I watched as the land changed as my uncle drove he said we were going to a circus "Go to sleep boy we still have a long way to go." My uncle snapped from the front seat were he and Dudley sat. I closed my eyes trying not to think of aunty who use to sit there. I missed her as did Dudley; he had told me that much before his father pulled him away from me. I wanted to ask why we had to leave Lillian behind but I knew better than to ask questions. It was one of my rules I had so many that sometimes it was hard to keep who the rules came from. My teachers first rule was to ask questions, but that went against my uncles rule of don't ask questions boy. I had been pulled aside the first week of school and asked just why I never asked anything. Dudley saved me by butting in and telling the teacher I was just shy. We had only gone that one week before Aunty had to go and Lillian was brought home. We had been kept at home I stayed in my room under the stairs.

I never under stood Dudley, he always acted differently when around others. At school he was somewhat nice to me just like when it was only his mother, him and me but when his father came home it was different Aunty acted different too. I really did not mind but now that Aunty was gone he would have to be mean to me all the time and I did not think he would like it.

Many odd things drifted tough my head as I dozed off, was Aunty with my Mother and Father now, she had once told me they had gone to heaven after that had saved me from something bad but Uncle always said they were lay about drunks and I should have died with them. I hopped Aunty was with them and had told them I missed them and that they should come see me from time to time. I woke when someone touched me softly, my first thought was it was a dream and Aunty was still with us. I blinked when I noticed it was Dudley that was trying his best to wake me without waking his father. I was about to ask what he need me to do for him in case uncle was only pretending to be asleep when he handed me a sandwich he got to go from the dinner we had stopped at last night.

Uncle had given me the job of making sure no one took the car but by the time Dudley and he had finished eating the kitchen had closed so I had to go without. I was not to hungry anyway I had eaten a lot a Ms. Figgs before we left on our circus trip two days ago.

"Eat quickly and hide the rest in my bag." Dudley told me as he shoved the sandwich in my hand. I did as he said only because the odd look in his eyes. I had just hidden the rest when uncle stated to wake up. He ordered us all out of the car to use the restroom after doing so we got back in and started off once more. I was beginning to wonder how long it took to get to a circus as I had never been.

"We are here" my Uncle said as he parked the car it was way in the back so we had to walk. Dudley made me carry his bag I was using this little side carry that Aunty had said belonged to my mother when she went to school. It was more patches than anything else but I loved it. Dudley had packed it for me as I had been at Ms. Figgs looking over her new kitten, Aunty had told I could have one but she was gone and I just knew Uncle would not let me have one at all. We walked around looking at this and that uncle said the shows started later on. Uncle pulled us along to an odd tent that had a woman with face hairs, a man bending a metal bar, and one that looked like he was swallowing a sword.

I was placed in a seat in the back corner and told to hold a seat from him and Dudley they were going to get food and would be back soon he had given me a note in case someone thought I was lost. He said not to let anyone but me read it as it had our home number on it and bad people might hurt Lillian if they found her. I waited for them to return it, the show had started twice and still they had not gotten back. I sat and watched the show five times and the snake charmer was the funniest. I want to ask him how he got the snake to talk like he did. I ate the rest of the sandwich Dudley gave in the morning when my stomach said it wanted more. The man who had told everyone who was coming on stage said this would be the last show for the night made me worry had something happened to Dudley and Uncle had they gone with Aunty that made me think of Lillian, I took the note and slowly opened it. I would call to make sure she was fine, but there were no numbers on the page just the words saying I was where I belonged now and to stay with the rest of the freaks. They had left me but Dudley loved his bag, it had a Leo on it he would not just up and leave it. I pulled it closer to me and looked at the tent door and told me self he would be coming back to get it. It was only when I was awaked be someone shacking me did I notice I had fallen asleep. I was still holding Dudley's bag my neck hurt somewhat, the people talked most thought I was a run way.

"Hello can I ask what you're doing here so late?" asked a man who had played with the talking snakes

"I belong here now and I cannot leave." I told him only to get odd looks from most of them.

"What do you mean little one." asked a woman with knives strapped to her side, I handed her the note I had been given. It did not hold any number so they could not hurt Lillian or Dudley if he was okay. I pulled myself tighter from the look she gave clearly I had done something to make her mad. I just hopped her knives did not hurt too much. The next thing I knew I was being hugged it left a lot like the once Aunty gave me after the first day of dare care and when the lady in charge had left us in the room were the block were kept after something odd happened, we never went back.

"You poor thing." said the laid with face hairs as she hugged me. "Let's get you settled in for the night and we will take care of everything in the morning" She told me as she carried me out of the tent the knife lady took Dudley and mine bags.

"My names Cathie Bloom, this is Maggie Matson, we are going to set you up in my trailer for tonight. What is your name?" she asked as they walked and I was carried. I was just amazed at being carried there was never a time I had been carried before that I could remember.

"Harry, but Aunty always told me it was not a proper name for me and Uncle calls me boy all the time but Dudley calls me Airy. He is not too good with his hs and rs but he told me it was a nick name because I like the sky so much and always staring at it when I am aloud out." I told them as we entered a trailer, I tried not to yawn but could not keep it in. "Okay how about a quick bath and then it is bed time mister." Miss Bloom said

"I can take a bath by myself I was allowed to at my auntie's" I told them.

"Alright than let me set the water so that you won't burn yourself shower is a tricky" Miss Bloom said

"What is a shower I thought I was going to take a bath?" I asked as I followed her into what I thought was a loo.

"Oh sorry the trailers we live in are too small to have bathtubs, we have shower stalls will you be okay?" She asked I looked at the shower than back to her. "How about I set on the toilet while you wash and if you need help just tell I and I can help." She said

"Okay that sounds." I told her as I started to get undressed

"You're a girl but you said your name was Harry" She said as I finished.

"I think that is why my Aunty always said my name was not proper; I do not think my Uncle knew as my Aunty said not to tell him. I always did as she said because it was safer that way. Can I wash want to get some sleep and I did not see any cupboards so where am I going to sleep?" I asked she gave me an odd look

"Why would you sleep in a cupboard?" she asked

"That was my room at my Aunties, I liked it because it had all sort of spiders and Uncle did not like them that much and he could not get in there too." I told her she said nothing after that. It did not take long for me to have me first shower and I knew that from now on any washing I had to do would be done in the shower it was like playing in the rain only I was still warm when I got done. Miss Bloom gave a t-shirt to sleep in and let me share her bed, it was soft. I woke that next morning and realized I needed to cook breakfast for everything that Miss Bloom had let me have and for using her bed. I was about to turn on the stove when I was snatched up from behind "What are you doing? You might get hurt." said Miss. Bloom who must have been outside as the door was open.

"I was going to cook you something to eat for letting me sleep in your bed and wash up. I cook all the time at home when Uncle is at home. Aunty made sure I knew how to be safe when working with the stove." I told her

"Your Aunt and Uncle made you cook for them." she said softly

"No only my Uncle I was not aloud near the stove when it was only Aunty Dudley and me. Uncle was odd he yelled at me all the time he yelled at Aunty once, I think she yelled back at him too cause her cheek was really red when she came back in and showed me how to cook. I like cooking and working with the flowers and herbs in the back yard." I told her

"When you go to other people's houses you follower their rule right?" She asked

"Of course if I didn't I would get locked in my room" I told her, she looked at me funny

"Okay my one major rule is an adult must cook the meals and handle anything sharp. Who locked you in your aunt or uncle?" She asked

"Uncle always did saying a freak like myself should have it beaten out of me." I told her

"Did he ever hit you?" She asked

"No, Aunty always talked him out of it but she would walk oddly for some time after that and did not liked to be hugged." I told her. I sat down at the table waiting for her to cook something to eat and tell me what I was to now. I thought to ask her if I could work with that man who had the talking snake, but I would do as I was told so that I would not get punished. A plate of eggs and fried meat where placed in front on my along with a glass of juice and milk.

"Eat up we need to talk about what is going to happen." she said as she sat her own plait down. I ate slowly just on case she wanted to take the food from me. I did not realize when I had stated to push my food around on my plait till I was asked if I was full. I nodded that I was, I had not been given this much food in a month time and I just knew if I ate too much I would be sick. "Okay we there is a lot we have to do today one important thing is contacting the police and reporting your embankment." she said. I froze in the seat trying to think what I had done that need the police called.

"Please do not call them? Tell me what I did wrong I can fix it. I do not want to go to jail I am sorry just do not call them." I begged forgetting all my rules at the threat of the police coming to get me. I not only had I asked questions I had started to cry and whine.

"Hush now, the police will not hurt you. It is their job to help people in need. Now how told you that police will hurt you?" Catherine asked as she pulled me in to a hug. It felt so nice. I had not been hug in a long time Aunty was the only one to ever hug me but she had to go away and I had been left with Dudley and Uncle Vernon, Dudley could not be any kind of nice with his father round. I told her my Uncle had always told me the police would take me way to be locked up because I was a freak. I was surprised when she told me she would not call them. I was about to ask her what chores I would be given today when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Catharine called without letting me go. I rubbed my face so who ever was at the door would not be able to tell I had been crying. Two boys who looked about 12 came in to me shock they looked just the same.

"Our mom sent us over to see if it was okay if we show our quest around while you do your job this morning." they said

"That is a fine idea, take Harry to see everything boys I had forgotten all the work I need to get done and the fact I have to call my brother too." she said I felt bad did I make her forget to do something.

"Okay, what did you see yesterday?" the one on the left asked

"Um I was told not to leave the tent I was found in so I sat and watch those shows all day." I told them, they each took a hand before pulling me out of the trailer. It was hours later when the lady with face hair said I needed to go back to Catharine trailer to talk. I thought it was about time I was given something to do I just could not stay here for free. They took me back and said they would come and get me for last big top show. When I opened the door the Catharine was sitting at the table but she was not alone. A young man with a very odd hair style sat across from her. "Harry this is my brother Trowa, Trowa this is Harry the little girl I was telling you about." she said I waved to him before taking a seat. I plate of food was placed in front of me. I looked at it then at the blond who had sat it there. Did he not understand I had eaten more than enough today already? I ate some before pushing the food away. I was worried I might get punished for not eating but knew I would be punished if I got sick. "Why don't you go lie down and rest I am sure Jason and John have run you all over the place." Catharine said and she was right too I was sleepy.

Trowa pov

"I see what you mean, why call us? The police could handle this, it is more their job than ours." I said

Catherine sighed before she spoke. "That child broke down and cried when I said was going to call them and asked me what it was she did wrong so she could fix it. Her so called uncle has told her that the police will take freaks like herself away. From what she has said her aunt and cousin tried to protect her but her aunt went away and Lillian came home. I think the Aunt might have died in child birth and from the sounds of it she might have been harm by her so called husband. I did not know who else to call, that man gave her a note and dropped her off at the side show it said she was where she belonged now. You and I both know some people still call the side show the freak show. In fact she calls herself that at time. She was made to cook for them and if it was not right or she did something wrong she got locked in her cupboard." Cathy told us.

"I see why you call us now I do not think I want to see how the word orphanage would affect her." I said Quatre nodded in agreement.

"As do I but I do not know what we can do with her. I know she cannot stay here it wouldn't be good for her." Catherine said

"I think I know what can be done; she might have to stay here for a couple of days so I can get the paper work settled. Heero and Duo might stop by and talk with you both" Quatre said as to stood to leave I could tell he was in a hurry to get started so we could help the child. I had an ideal as to what he had in the works.


	2. Going Back to The Circus

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

A Show with Two Names

Going Back to The Circus

I looked up when Aunt Catharine was called and spotted Helen and her parents walking my way. It had been almost a year from the time we had meet, she stayed with me for two weeks while Quatre got all the paper work took care of. Heero and Duo came to visit two days after Trowa and Quatre left. They spent the day with Harry and to my surprise brought her back a sleep in Heero's arm no less. It was then they told me Quatre was helping them with trying to adopting her. I was not too worried about her after that I just knew Quatre helping them they would get custody of her even if Lady Une did not help; but I think she might she has a soft spot for children.

When they talked to Harry about adopting her she seemed shocked that someone wanted her. It made me wish that I could go out and find those that hurt her. Sadly the preventers had very little luck doing just that so I knew I would not be able to so. She agreed to them take her in and asked what her name was going to be? They had talked it over and agreed to change her name to Helen Zoë Maxwell-Yuy. "Oh what are you doing here" I asked even if I already knew the answer, this was the day they had picked to celebrate her birthday.

"I wanted to come here for my birthday." she told me

"Oh then it is a good thing I got you a gift then." I told her but before I could give it to her the twins swept her up into a hug "Who is our favorite snake charmer?" they asked at the same time "I am good what have to two been into lately" she asked

"Doing a little of this and a little of that." they said in tandem when they finished they handed her a box with holes in the lid. It did not take her long to open it I was surprised at what was inside. A small snake of some kind raised its little head to look at us. I was about to yell at them for trying to freighting her but stopped short when she cooed at it. "Ahh it is so cute what breed is it?" she asked I looked from her to Heero and Duo

"She like snakes happens to think they are the cutest things in the world. Jason and John asked us a month ago if they could get her as a birthday gift. We agreed it was okay as long as it did not get to big. That breed it called a corn snake they are good snake for first time snake owners." Duo told me it made me rethink the stuffed animal I had gotten last week. When I saw the stuffed owl in to toy store window I had to buy it for her. I got it and some other owls so she could play a game with them and a toy nest box to keep them in.

"So let's go back to my trailer everyone else is waiting there and other members of the crew will stop by when they have time" I said. I was happy to see how far she had come in a years' time. Duo's life on the street had helped her relate to him and she just adored Heero. Quatre and Trowa had become loving uncles and Wufei had started teaching her martial arts. From what I was told in the bi-weekly calls she took to any lesson before her like a duck to water. They thought home schooling her would be best to help her get over any fears she might have. It turns out after her placement test the ones giving it would have recommended home school her scores were off the charts.

Most of the gifts she got where books or models she could build. I was wrong about her not liking my gift. In fact she like it more so than the snake, who she had named Bob, I found it cute she would hiss at it. The party went great she got a gift from almost everyone in the circus and those that did not give her one had went in one getting her thinks she would need for snake care.

Helen pov

"So kiddo did you have fun today?" My dad asked from the front passenger seat

"Yeah, I never knew birthday parties could be this fun." I said as I petted Bob

"So why did you name the snake Bob?" he asked

"When I asked him what his name was he said it was Bob" I told him

"What else has he told you?" Father asked

"That Miss Sally taste like Wufei sensei and those that are going to have hatchlings." I told them. They gave each other odd looks and did not ask me any more questions on the ride home. It had been a couple of weeks after my birthday we got the shock of our life time. I was sure I would be shipped off after that. Magic was real and I could use it. All the odd things that happened around me when frightened or angry was something called accentual magic and it was normal what was not so normal was my skill in talking to snakes. We were told it was a rare and thought to be a dark gift in England, but in most parts of the world like Inada, Egypt and Australia anyone with the gift was held in high standers. As some people still worshiped snakes in Egypt and Inada and Australia are home to some of the world most poisons snake. I found it funny my parent thought I was only joking about talking to Bob, Bob found it funny too. The only thing that came from it was being to ask by my Dad what Bob was saying. I started edict lessons after that taught by one of Wufei's relatives who lived on earth. She and my Uncle Quatre had gotten together and went over what I type of lessons I would need. It turned out I needed two type old world lessons for the magical community and modern-day lessons for my everyday life.

I protested the old world lesson on the grounds of not understanding the reason why I needed them. I still went to them even if I did not like them, from the way Lady Chang spoke I had very little choose in the matter. I had been going to all these odd lessons for years most to keep me from getting board, as my family had found out me and boredom did not mix well. It was still referred by some of the high ranking Preventers as the day of doom. I mean real I had only used some spare parts to build a mouse robot, father thought it was funny and anything he thought funny had to be good right?

I realized the importance of the old world lessons after I was asked to host some people around my age at a party Lady Chang was hosting. There was no member of the clan close in age to them and she said Wufei thought of me as kin I could play host to them. It was after the party was over and the entire guest had left when Lady Chang asked if I now knew the reason for the old world lessons. I only told her yes my Lady before turning in for the night. I did not complain about any of my edict lessons after that, my only complaints came about when my teacher tried to put me in anything pink. I really disliked the color.

I had almost two year after learning about magic when Lady Chang brought up the fact I should be brought in for blood testing. I could be from an old family as a lot of heirs had gone missing in what she called the blood war. So for my eighth birthday she dressed my whole family in robes and took use to Mage Alley and to the Japan branch of Gringotts. It was there we were given our biggest shock I was not only a missing heir but had over half of my magic block. Somewhere stander block place on children as babies but other where clearly placed to hold my magic back and if it had been left any longer some of my magical gifts would have been lost to me.

The Goblin who tested my blood made me new keys and distorted the old ones as the location could not be found. The money taken from the vaults would be returned and all items would be recalled and placed in the vault. I could only use my trust vault. They asked me if I would be taking the keys to my cousins trust vault to him. Before my parent could say anything I asked where he was. Even after all these years I still cared for him and Lillian. I had away wanted to know what had happened to him, he told us they were in the care of their Aunt Marge. I took the keys I could use and Dad took the others. That is why we were now on our way out to the English country side of Wiltshire.

I was doing something that all my edict lessons said not to; I was fidgeting and really did not care. All I could think of did Dudley remember me did Lillian even know about me. I did not remember Aunt Marge that well I somewhat remember what she had been told about me but we had never meet so I could only hope she did not believe any of it. "Are you ready kiddo" my dad asked as the car pulled to a stop. I could not bring myself to verbal answer him so I nodded that I was. I took my time getting out of the car, I hugged the bag I had taken from my hope chest Miss Dorothy had gotten it last year for my birthday say it was something that all little girl need in their life. It was to hold our hopes the first thing I hand placed in there was Dudley bag.

Father knocked on the door when we reached the steps; I could hear dogs barking from inside the house that made the dogs from out behind the house start barking to. It did not take long for someone to answer the door. A man in a doctor's coat answered the door "Can I help you?" he asked

"We called earlier in the week, I talked your wife." Father said

"Oh yes come in sorry to be so rude it has been a stressful week. Come in and I will show you to the sitting room." he said stepping aside to let us in. We where lead to a room that held a soft fire that warmed the room there were some toys for children and dog scattered about the room. He told use to make our self comfy and he would get his family; "Harry" was said from behind me. I had been looking at picture they clearly showed Dudley and two other children one had to be Lillian I did not know the other child it had been taken at a zoo I think. So when my old name was called I almost did not turn to answer it, however the person speaking I knew. I turned to face him only to be wrapped in to a bone crushing hug. "I missed you Harry. I was so worried when that man left you there. I left he might do that, that is why I packed my bag with things for you. Did it help you at all?" he asked I did not have time to answer him as he was asking something else.

"Dudley let her answer your other questions before asking her more son." said a tall woman, she somewhat reminded me of Uncle Vernon and for a split second I was scared at least till a hand was placed on my shoulder, I looked up at my Dad and then to my Father before taking a breath.

"I am good and yes it helped me. I go by Helen now; in fact my name is Helen Zoë Maxwell-Yuy. I brought your bag back to you I know how much you liked it." I said handing out the bag. He laughed than hugged me once more.

"I am just happy to have you back in my life" he said as the man came in from before holding a little girl. Dudley let me go and went over to her and helped her walk over after she was sat down "Lillian this is Helen our cousin I told you stories about." He said I did cry when she hugged me the best a child her age could. The adults went to the other room and let us children talk. I told Dudley of my life and about being magical he asked how to tell if you had magic. I told him of all the odd things that had happened when upset. I told me he thought he might me magical and Lillian too as she always got out of her play pen.

He told of the night I had been left of how he was so mad at Vernon and he refused to call him father after that. About how on their way back they had gotten into a crash with a very large truck and how he found himself on the side of the road. He did not know how it had happened because the last he knew he had been in the back seat. He had been sleepy after that when he woke up next he had been in the local hospital and Aunt Marge was sitting by his bed with Lillian in his arms. He had learned of his father death and the death of his mother in a short time. When what Vernon did to me came to light they had looked for me but as the only missing child reported had been a girl. Which in fact had been me but no one knew I was in fact a girl but Aunt Petunia. They feared the worse but still looked for me.

In the room with the adults

Heero pov

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked Marge Fubster as she took a seat. I sat down in a chair Duo sat next to me.

"You know that child as Harry Potter and for some odd reason a lot of people thought she was a boy. What he got from her painted the years with your brother in a bad light. She hinted that he would lock her up if she missed behaved and would hurt his wife when she protected the children. It took us a long time for her to trust us and our friends. I hate to talk ill of the dead but I know there is nothing good I could say about that man." I said hopping I did not affined her. Helen had always missed Dudley and wanted to know what happened to him and Lillian.

"That is something we will be agreeing on sir." she said

Duo took my hand to get me to talk some more. "She told us of her name when we got the okay to adopt her. The one thing she had always said her name was not proper name. We asked if she wanted a new name she told use it did not matter if a freak like her had a proper name or not. It took a long time to not to get her to call herself that. We gave her the name Helen Zoë Maxwell-Yuy. Helen after the Sister how worked at the orphanage where my partner spent some of his childhood and Zoë meaning life. I take it you know who we are I felt that name could only help her in a way. She was getting a new life without those that wished her harm. It was only last week we went to find out some things from a friend bank. What I have to tell you might seem odd but I can assure you it is real." I said they nodded at me to go on. "Magic is real Helen has the gift of magic and will one day go to a school to learn how to use that skill." I said the look the husband held told me he knew of the magical world.

"You know about magic?" I asked

"Yes I have no magic myself but had magical parents when they notice I had no magic of my own they did their best to give me the help I would need to living the non-magic world. We talk when we can; they think that Dudley and Lillian might have magic. I was going to talk with Marge about taking them in for testing to see if they where heirs, but you called and gave us such good news. I thought it best to wait till later on, tough I would like to ask how you found us. I can guess that you had your daughter tested and have a friend in the magical world." he told us.

"Yes, I do not know if you know her. We are friend with a Chang, Wufei. He is a member of the Chang clan. It is thought him we meet Lady Chi Chang. She has taken over Helen old world edict lessons." I said as the mad sat down as he had been standing by his wife.

"Dear are you okay" she asked clearly worried.

I did wonder how connected Lady Chang was if this was the reaction to her name was like this. "We took Helen last week for testing. We found out her birth name was Jasmine Dora Potter, her parents were James and Lily Potter." I said

"Holy Mother of Merlin" said the man from the floor

"I take it you know just who she is can I trust you to keep her safe." I was not asking him and I think he knew I would end him if he tried to hurt her.

"She is family and we never gave up looking I can tell you the only reason we never found her was the fact no one knew she was a girl." Marge said as she glare at me

"Dear remember how I told you of the blood wars and just who it ended" her husband said

"And I clearly told you the parent had to do something as no child could stop a grown man from killing them. Dear the only thing I never told you was the family's name. I did not want to worry you. You had so much in your hands at the time I did not want to add more. The families name was the Potters James, Lily and their son Harry Potter stopped that man. In the magical world their child is known as the boy-who-lived." he said before laughing.

"What is so funny?" Duo snapped standing up from his seat

"My cousin like myself does not have magic and he work for one of the best school to teach magic as a janitor. He sends the family letter all the time about how Dumbledore has plans for the potter boy. When we first took in Dudley and Lillian I wrote to him to see if he might know where the boy could me he wrote back telling me he was with his relatives. As far as I can tell no one in the magical world knows the boy-who-lived is neither missing nor a girl.


	3. One Year Ends and another Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts starts

One Year Ends and an anther Begins  
* Means a change of setting example *Hogwarts* means that the story is taking place at Hogwarts*  
I had just finished with my homework when the phone rang. "Helen it's for you" Dad yelled from the kitchen. I hurried down stairs into the kitchen wondering who could be calling me. Most of my friends were still in school, I was home schooled even though there was a high ranking school close by. I was home schooled for two reasons the first being the almost perfect marks I got on the test. My new family thought I would learn more at home plus it went along with the second reason for home schooling me. Most of my family but an Aunt or two had played a key role in the wars. They worried someone might try to harm me to get back at them. It had never happened but I was always careful in when I took Shin to the park. At first I thought it was odd, a lot of things where odd to me, but I came to like it over the years after all I had learn more from my family than I would have from any school teacher. The only thing I did in school was major exams; those were taken at the school a couple a blocks over. Even though I did not attend I had friends that did.  
We get together after school and play games mostly football. Seamus Finnigan happened to be my best friend; he helped me once with a bully on the play ground when I had first started living here. Uncle Wufei had started my marshal art lessons after learning what had happened, Seamus had wanted to be part of those lessons too. He made it through three lessons before apologizing to Wufei-sensei and me, in his defense Wufei-sensei lessons were not easy nor did they get easier as you went to them. When I first started to take them I pushed myself in them out of fear I would be sent away if I let him down in some way. It was only after I had learned Seamus was taking lesson some blocks over and Wufei-sensei had helped him get in the class I stopped pushing myself so hard.  
My new parents were happy and to my joy Wufei-sensei told me he understood my actions in class if I had kept on the way I had he would have stopped the lesson due to the fact I would have hurt myself. Lesson started at a slower pace a month later along with the edict lessons; those had started out as a punishment. I had kicked some lady in the shine for insulting my Dad, I did not get her name but she wore to much pink in my opinion. Dad had found it somewhat funny, Uncle Quatre on the other hand told me in a matter of fact tone young ladies did not act the way I had. The next day I was introduced to one of his many sisters for lessons on how a young lady to act.  
Lessons with Uncle Trowa were the only lessons I had asked to take, I had watched him do a work out once when I went to work with my Father. All I remembered about that day was seeing him do those cool flips, jumps and the fact he always landed on his feet. I had asked the every moment I could if he would teach me, he did not even say he would talk it over with my parents he said lessons would start next week the day after my edict lessons.  
It was not till last year I had found out my parents and uncles had made an agreement to let me have something I asked for as long as it was not too far out there. When I asked why the answer I was give came right out of a text book, children who have been abused most common first step in overcoming their fear of abandonment was to ask for something. I asked if I had wanted a puppy back then would I have gotten one. Only to be told no. "Hello, this is Helen speak." I said even thought I knew it was Dudley from seeing him in the vid-screen. Lady Chang had drilled the habit of talking correctly no matter whom I happen to be talking to.  
"I got in to Hogwarts, my letter came this morning and as the classes were out for in service we are going to the alley later on." He said. I could tell he was happy, I was happy it meant I knew at least one person I could trust to have my back at school.  
"Do not forget your key and tell no one who the trust was placed by and avoid eye contact. Lady Chang is getting your family charmed items to protect you mind." I said he gave me the same look from the last time I told him. I knew I went over and above what was needed to protect family but, he was just that family and I think I still had some small fear of being abandoned. I knew it would never happen but now I had the fear of losing the family I had found over the years.  
*Hogwarts Professor Flitwick's office*  
"Filius I have the letters and pamphlets you are going to need when giving the muggle-born introduction." Minerva said as she walked into my office  
"Thank you, sit down and have a cup of tea while I finish my plains for my first year classes." I said waving to the tea kettle on the corner of my desks. She poured herself a cup and refilled mine. It did not take me long to finish up, I took the letters she had sat next to my papers. I flicked though them just to get the names so I could referee to them by name in the conversation I knew was to come over incoming students. "Oh my I hope none of the other letters have been missing filed" I said pulling the letter off the small stack  
"What do you mean miss filed?" Minerva asked  
I showed her the letter that was to be sent out to a one Miss H. Maxwell-Yuy so she could see it. "This letter is meant for a child for an old blood, I hope we have not upset the family." I said as quickly wrote a note explaining how there had been some up mix up in the sorting of the letters and sent both out with my owl.  
"We have an old blood attending classes; do you know what family are they from?" Minerva asked  
"I know she is from the Chang Clan. I have seen her hosting children at one of the gatherings. I need to know who shorted the letter this year just in case I am asked the clan might want formal steps taken." I said  
"You think they would do that?" She asked  
"Yes, I do. Lady Chang is of the old ways and she in forces those ways." I told her, do not know if I like or disliked the look on her face.  
"The Headmaster did not have the time this year and as I was away he gave that job to Snape." She told me, I under stood the look now. There were a lot of conditions the kept him out of jail and the Headmaster had just handed him his one way ticket to hell on earth.  
"I will not hide that fact from them when they ask and I will be asked. I think you should start looking for a replacement teacher and see if any of the staff will take over as head of house." I told her, her only response was smile that reminded me of the time Black had dosed her morning tea with fresh cat nip.  
*The Maxwell-Yuy household*  
We had just sat down to dinner when there was a tapping at the kitchen window. Uncle Quatre was the one that got up to open the window. I thought it was odd that my latter would come at this time and not of the morning like it should. So I let one of the adults remove it, and the other letter that was with it. "It says your letter was misfiled in the muggle-born letter and when the mistake was noted the teacher fixed it quickly and to let him know of any gravities you and the Clan Chang have so they can be fixed before the term starts." He said as he handed me my latter.  
"I will write Lady Chang a note and send her that letter after dinner." I told them as I placed my letter off to the side no matter how much I wished to open it I knew it would be rude to do so while people waited to eat, plus is was pizza night and I was hungry from watching Shin today. I had been asked to watch him while Sally took the triplets to their doctor's appointment; Shin it seemed did not want to set still. He would be starting school this year and even though the start date was months away he could not stop talking about it and worse yet he wanted me to tell him about going to school. I had trouble with that as I had only went a month before I was pulled out to be home school. I had a felling he would not last that month. He was very smart and loved to learn that was when we could get him to set still. He was always taking things apart to see how it worked. My dad had a fit when he took apart the TV last week; I was shocked to learn what he had done. It took my Dad close to four hours to put it back together; I had come home to a pouting Shin and a Dad trying to figure out to punish him.  
I was told it would be okay for me to go and talk to Lady Chang as dinner went on. So after eating, helping to clean up and making myself presentable I took the floo the Lady Chang's home. I was told me Hei that she was talking to a member of the clan and to make myself comfortable for my wait. While waiting I scanned the book selves to see if any book tugged at my fancy. I quickly made myself comfortable with a copy Journey to the West. I had not gotten too far into the book when a girl maybe a year older than me stormed into the room and without saying anything flooed out. I stood as two other made their way on the eldest being Lady Chang and a man from the clan that I did not remember meeting. Not that it meant much as I have only be introduce to a handful of the clan. I let her finish what she needed to and bid farewell to him before he left.  
"What brings you here child?" She asked  
I bowed to her "My letter came along with one from the teacher telling me of its misplacement. I felt you should know before I sent in my reply about attaining." I told her, she said nothing but held out her hand I gave her both letters, she read both before handing my school letter back, she tucked the other letter up her sleeve.  
"Send your letter off before returning home. I have something I must attend to at the English Ministry. If you like you may take the book you are reading home." She said I bowed once more to her before going to send an owl off. She was gone by the time I returned from sending the owl off. I felt sorry from whom every made her mad, but did not let it worry me too much.  
I had gone school shopping almost two weeks later. A lot happen in those two weeks my 11 birthday came and went. I was given a Bangle kitten from my Uncles Quatre and Trowa I name her Isis. Lady Chang took the misplacement of my letter to a new height, I had found out this was the second letter to a clan member to be misplaced and by the same person none the less. She had been assured that would never happen again and the safety of her family would not be at risk. The person who had misplaced my letter and the other one had been brought up on charges of endangering an old blood. Many things where found out at his trail. Like the fact he knew Black was not the one to give the Potters up and he was the one who had painted a target on both the Potter and Longbottom families.  
This lead to the death of James and Lily Potter, the false imprisonment of Sirius Black Heir to the Ancient and Nobel house of Black, the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, both where being held in the long term ward of Saint Margo's, and the placement of The-Boy-Who-Lived with his Aunt and Uncle. Who was later abandon after the Aunt's death in childbirth? According to the paper there were no leads on finding the savior. Every so often he was sighted but it turned out to be a false lead or someone trying to get a hold of the Potter money. Black was freed and the man Snape was given the kiss for his crimes for good masseuse Lady Chang asked for his body to be placed into the vial Lady Longbottom second the motion.  
The main reason for going two weeks after had nothing to do with Lady Chang's actions and everything to do with the fact it was the only time both my parents could get off from work to take me. Even thought Lady Une would have let them off sooner if they had asked. I knew they cared for me but they worked in keeping the world safe and I knew what they matter more than going schooled shopping. I had most of the books for class; the potion book was going to be proved from money taken from Snape's vault. The returning students would be giving test in the subject to see where they stood on the subject. As former student came forward after his trail to tell how badly a teacher we were. Their memories where taken and current students were asked to give theirs too. Even his own house gave memories of how he treated them compared to the other houses. The charge of treason was added to his crimes.  
The morning I would leave for school was a crazy one. Shin did not want me to leave and voiced his thoughts be clinging to my leg. We could not get him to let go no matter what we tried so we took him with us when we left for the train. I witch by the name of Bones said his display of magic was impressive was what made him turn me loose. Before he could reattach himself to me I told him I had to get on the train and would see him come the holiday and he could write to me any time he liked using the owl we had gotten to keep at home. I had let Shin name him, it had been dubbed spots due to how his feather where spotted with different colors.  
We were going to keep him at home as we could only take one animal to school. I sat with some of the children I had meet at the last Chang party, I helped a boy named Neville find his toad and talked him some older students make a temporary enclosure to hold him till he could write to his grandmother for a permanent one. To my shock I ran into to Seamus Finnigan, I introduced him to Neville they hit it off great they both had a love toads. I did not get to many snacks as lunch had been packed, I shared with both Neville and Seamus as Dad packed too much. I knew he did so, so that I could share with people on the train.  
It was after nightfall when we made it to the school. Nothing happened on the train save for a fight between two incoming students. I wore a skirt like most of the girls but I had made sure to be thick stocking as I had been told the weather near the school was cold. I did not need to tell my compartment mates to get a cloak to cover themselves with as they must have been warned of the weather too. I did get asked why and how I shrunk my trunk. I told them the school had no right to go though my belonging and I had be taught some spells over the summer that I would need before term. When I offered to do the same to theirs they took me up on it. We took a boat ride across together along with a girl who went by the name of Hermione Granger. If I had duct tape I would have used it on her. She did not know when to shut up, she went on and on about how she was new to magic and had read all the class books. The grounds keeper who had took us across the lake introduced use all to a Professor McGonagall, who welcomed use and told use to freshen up for the shorting. She left before I could ask where the bathroom was. It did not take her long to return but we had met the ghost by then and had been told we would have to wrestle a troll for our house placements. I did not know what we had to do for placement I knew we would not be sent up against a troll. It turns out we only had to try on a hat. I was shocked when it sang.  
Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them 's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap  
I felt bad when Dudley's name was called after running into Seamus I had stopped looking for him. I would apologize in after the morning meal if I did not have the time tonight. He was placed in Hufflepuff, I cheered for him both Seamus and Neville gave me odd looks I said nothing besides the fact I knew him. I cheered when Seamus was placed in Gryffindor, Neville did too, and the chatter box named Granger went into that house to. I told Neville Hufflepuff did not look to bad now that I knew where she was. I did not know what is about her but I did not like her too much and I had only just meet her was what made the whole thing worse. I wished him good luck when he was called; he got placed in the same house as Seamus. I waited for my name to be called knowing it would be a long wait. "What does your last name start with?" asked a boy with a dark tan and Italian accent  
"Y, I am Helen Zoë Maxwell-Yuy" I told him giving him a small curtsy  
"Blaise Zanbini" he told me before kissing my knuckles, I had found another old blood it seemed. We made small talk about the last party and the upcoming one. He had not been at the last one as his step-father had passed away but his mother planned to attend the one for Yule. He said she got invited by to Lady Chang's party and did not wish to miss it. I told him I would see him there before I was called. I did not talk long with the hat, he told me it would keep my secrets and asked me to find out the reason why the Weasley twins picked on their older brother Percy. I said I would and ended up in Ravenclaw, Zanbini went in to Slytherin. The man who I had been told was the headmaster started the feast with some odd words. I got to tell Dudley I was sorry about to finding him on the train. He said it was fine he had not looked for me after meeting up some other boys in our year. After everyone had eaten, we were introduced to the two new teachers a returning teacher by the name of Quirrell and a Potion Mistress by the name of Zanaari. He gave the student body a warning that if we went on the left side of the third floor we would died a horrible death.  
By the time we were taken to our common room and told how to get in by answering a riddle or question the painting asked of us. I was ready for bed, but it seemed that Shin had already written me a letter. I quickly read it and he asked if it was okay to sleep in my room when he stayed the night this weekend. I knew he would be asleep when he got my answer that he could sleep there any time he liked. I also wrote what house I was in and of the warning we were told about the third floor before sending Spots back home. I went to sleep that night not know my little not would cause the next big news story.


	4. Actions and Reactions

*There will some spell and potion translations at the bottom of the chapter.  
Duo Pov  
The day had been a long one. We had to get up early so that we could get everything that still needed doing, done before taking Helen to get her train transport to school. Most everyone had to work so it ended up being up to Shin and me to drop her off. The only problem came from the fact Shin did not want her to go. I think it final got to his somewhat big sister was going away for a time when she came down dressed for breakfast. He tried to prevent her from leaving by clinging to her leg. She got ready despite his clinging it made the trip odd, we had just made it though the wall that hid the platform from the non-magical population, a woman who introduced herself as Amelia Bones said she was impressed with his display of magic was what made him let go. Before he could reattach himself to her, Helen was quick to tell him she would be back for the holidays and he had best write tons of letters than gave him the job of looking after Heero and myself.   
After getting Helen on the train and saying our goodbyes we left passing the oddest family of red heads on the way out. They seemed intent on letting everyone know magic was real. I knew with Helen going off to school and not being there to play his big sister role would be hard on Shin. Helen was the one he went to when he felt his parents would not understand. I offered it get ice cream as a treat when he turn it down I knew her leaving bothered him more than he let on. When he took a nap without fighting, Sally was not worried and told me he would be fine in a couple of days. Sally and myself watched as he sat around doing very little all day. He did not even take anything apart, not even when I offered my laptop.  
It was after everyone else was home that he spoke to anyone in the house for the first time besides his little siblings. He asked if he would write Helen a letters, I told him Helen had said he was to write her as much he wished to. I was not surprised when he handed me a letter. I quickly attached it to our owl named Spots; we had let Shin name him. While Helen took her new kitten with her but we felt having an owl at home would make it easier to keep in touch. We had eaten dinner and cleaned up by the time Spots return with two letters one to Shin the other to everyone else. I sat Shin's letter aside for him to read later as he had falling asleep in Helen's room after diner nestled among her stuffed owls. "Guys Helen sent a letter back to us with Shin's; I'm going to read it allowed if anyone wants to know.  
Dear Family,  
I just wanted to let everyone know I made it to school just fine. You will never guess who I ran into on the train. It was Seamus we helped another boy named Neville Longbottom with finding his toad, we found it rather quickly I gave him a box to keep it in. Both Seamus and Neville hit it off quickly with their love of toads. Can you send me my old fish bowl some way? I told Neville I would help him keep Trevor that is the toad's name from running or would it be hopping off. They both ended up in Gryffindor the house for the brave at heart. Dudley was placed in Hufflepuff the house of the fair. While waiting to be shorted I meet anther old blood his name is Zanbini, Blasé is his given name." I could hear Heero mumbling about boys and his princess. I truly felt for the boys our daughter would bring home to date. "He was placed into Slytherin the house of the cunning. I was placed in Ravenclaw the house of the intellectual, on an odd note we were told that if we went on the left side of the third floor corridor we would did a painful death. Send Spots back in two days and I will have a longer letter. Shin asked if he could sleep in my room for a couple of days I told him he could in his letter. I thought I should let the family know to. Please remind him to only write in one language. While it is fun to read a very few could read it outside the family it still takes time to understand the grammar of the letter. I realize it will be hard on him; it will be hard on me too. I am already missing everyone.   
Lots of Love  
Helen Maxwell-Yuy  
I had to re-read the part about a painful death before it sank in. I knew Helen would not joke about something like this. But why was it not taken care of before students returned, why even tell them about it. Everyone spoke in harsh tons in what ways we could deal with it; Heero was already making plains to remove Helen, Dudley and Seamus from the school without letting those in charge know. While he did not like the fact he was our daughter's best friend he would not leave the boy in danger.  
"What has gotten everyone in such a movement?" was asked from behind, with the news from Helen's letter no one had heard Lady Chang floo in. I handed her the letter knowing she would want to know of Helen placement but she would also know what to do about the treat to the children in the school. She could get the help they would need to faster. While we have known of the magical world for a while she grew up within the world. She said nothing as she read the letter, when she was done she turned and took a pinch of floo powered she shouted Bones Manner before sticking her head in the fire. I have seen Helen talk on the floo before and still found it odd. It reminded me of the old classic called the Wizard of Oz. She told whom ever she was talking in to about the third floor. They promised it would be looked into tonight, it seemed whom ever she called had a child at the school too.  
Lady Chang's pov   
Flash back to Lady Chang being told of the letter's mishandling.  
I had just finished a meeting with Lin and his daughter Cho about her grades and actions at Hogwarts. Cho had left the room clearly upset of the talking down I had given her, and what actions would be taken if both did not approver this coming school year. Lin and I made small talk as I walked him to the floo room. I was surprised to see Helen sitting there reading a book. She stood and bowed to us as we came into the room and waited to let me finish business before telling me why she had came. She wished Lin safe travel before he left. "What brings you here child?" I asked she bowed once more to me before speaking.  
"My letter came along with one from the teacher telling me of its misplacement. I felt you should know before I sent in my reply about attending." She told me, I said nothing but held out me had. She gave me both letters; I read both before handing her school letter back and tucked the other up my sleeve. "Send your letter off before returning home. I have something I must attend to at the English Ministry. If you like you may take the book you are reading home." I told her. She bowed once more to me before leaving the room.   
I quickly flooed to the English Ministry "What can the Ministry do for you today?" was asked by the lady manning the front desk.   
"I need to speak with your Minster and head of Arour department." I told her, she did not know who I was or she would not have spoke to me like she did.  
"I am sorry you must have appointment to see them both and they are booked for sometime." she spoke in a tone that clearly said I was below her.  
"I am Lady Chi Chang of the old blood Chang Clan they will see me." I said, she clearly did not believe me but sent word I was here to those I wished to see. I like the look her face held when both came rushing to see me, but held what I wished to say as it was below my standing to so.   
"Lady Chang what can The Ministry do for you today?" the Minister asked   
"You can contact Professor Flitwick and have him come down here to explain why anther letter that belonged to a member of my clan was placed in with the muggle born letters." I said, the director of the Arour forced said nothing but left to do as I asked. When she returned she not only had Professor Flitwick but the Professor McGonagall with her. "Who filed the school letters this year and last?" I asked  
"It was the same person Severus Snape. The Headmaster gave him the task of ordering the letters." Professor McGonagall said   
"I want him questioned under the strongest truth potion and spells. I want to know everything he might know about my family." I said  
"Amelia use only those you trust and bring Snape in for questioning, I will call the members of Wizengamot for an emergence meeting." The Minister said  
"Yes sir, may I ask some questions that we were not able to ask the last time he was brought in." Amelia Bones asked   
"Yes ask what or feel needs to be asked there are still many unanswered questions that we have not been able to find answers to. As Dumbledore is in an IWC meeting we will have to proceed with out him." The Minster said  
"There is no IWC meeting being held. I am a member the next meeting; in fact the next meeting is to take place a week before Yule." I told them, they said nothing about my revolution. It took three hours for everything to fall in place. The man Snape did not look too worried even without Dumbledore there. He even does not protest the use of veritaserum potion or spells. He did try and refuse the flushing potion and the voluntas (1) potion he was to be given before the veritaserum potion.  
"What is your name for the court records?" Amelia asked  
"Severus Snape" he answered in a flat tone  
"Did you handle the addressing and handling of the letters the last two years?" was asked   
"Yes"  
"Did you file the letter addressed to a Miss Maxwell-Yuy in with the muggle born letters?" was the next question  
"Yes"  
"Where you aware that there would be consequence from your actions?" followed his answer  
"Dumbledore would prevent any action against me." he said  
"Why would he do that?" he was asked after he gave that answer  
"I know the prophecy." he answered   
"What prophecy is that?" was the follow up question  
"The one I gave to my master." he said  
"Are you a follower of You-know-who?" Amelia asked I felt fear for my family if his answer was yes. Even if he answered in a negative I would be getting a top grade wards for all family homes. Lady Longbottom stood so that she could speak to the member.   
"Lady Longbottom to address the floor" said the court recorder  
"I have a question for Snape." She said  
"Ask it." Amelia said  
"The prophecy you gave to your master, was it the reason the dark lord and his followers attacked the Potters and the Longbottoms?" she asked I knew his life depended on the answer he gave. I was out raged at his answer and was not alone. After other questions where asked it was brought to light Sirius Black was not a follower of the dark lord and Peter Pettigrew was he had been the one to betray the Potters. He was quickly sentenced to be given the kiss and his body was to be placed though the veil. In the week after his punishment had been carried out. Pettigrew had been found, after Black was question and cleared. The head of the misuse of muggle artifacts after hearing that Pettigrew was a rat animagus that most likely was missing a toe had asked to be able to leave the meeting only to return with said rat animagus. Black's release and the truth behind the death of James and Lily Potter along with the attack on the Longbottom's were going to be released when all the small details had been tide up.  
However Rita Skeeter had gotten a hold of the information and published a story on it. She was taken to ask how and who she had gotten the information from the following day. I was happy yet sadden when Black's first question was about his god child. It was the Minster who informed him of who Dumbledore's action had lead the boy-who-lived being ad banding someplace after the death of his aunt.  
Amelia Pov  
The last couple of weeks had been shocking to say the least. I was looking forward to seeing Susan off wished my baby brother was here to do so. I wandered what Lady Chang's family member looked like and how while they would like going to Hogwarts. I had made sure to remind Susan of her manners and told that a member of an old blood family was going to be a classmate. I had been about to go home when a message came say Lady Chang of the Chang clan wanted to speak to me. Needless to say I rushed to see what she wished.   
What she told us and what came of it was good and bad, good because a lot of questions that had been left unanswered and been answered. The bad came when Dumbledore had found out. He had gone on about the greater good and how he trusted Snape. I had been shock when the Minster briefed me on the fact Malfoy had been a spy for the Ministry and the Unspeakables. They had started on making plains to bring the Dark lord down but before they could put the plain in action the Potter boy had brought him down. No one but the dead knew what had happened that night in the house and Dumbledore had blocked all attempts of looking over the Boy-Who-Lived. Doing so had allowed the boy to be dropped off how knows where.   
The Ministry had sent their best out to find him with no luck. It was rumored that Dumbledore had spent all his free time looking for the boy and had the same luck. Our only hope had been held with the addressing of the Hogwarts letters but seeing as Snape had handle them and Snape made no secret of how he truly felt of anyone with the name Potter. So we could only wait till the boy returned the acceptations letter, when he had been asked about potter's letter he did not answer, it was as if he did not know where the boy was.  
I had though it was all over till Lady Chang flooed to me home with a letter that held a warning of death if you went on the left side of the third floor. I did not ask what she wanted me to do, I knew it was the same thing I wanted done. I told her I would take care of it myself and was given a floo address to be I could reach her before leavening her in my home. I soon found myself as a member of a team breaking into Hogwarts in the middle of the night. I had called one of the family's elves to watch over Susan and her friend Hannah the other team member did the same? I followed the team though the third floor and the traps placed there. It seemed like some of them were not finished as it lead to a dead end with a mirror. "I wish someone would tell me what was going on?" I voiced the question that everyone on the team wanted to know.  
"I know Miss. Other elf's been telling me when I pop in and ask them to help watch the small misses and masters." my elf said. Nodded to her to tell us, "They be saying long beard be taking stone from the old ones vault and be bringing it here to trap the one we not speak of." she said   
"Who is the old one you speak about?" asked the leader of the team.  
"You are calling him Flamel" my elf said   
"The Stone, why would Flamel let Dumbledore have that?" I asked more to myself than to anyone else  
"I can tell you that I would never let him have it and what every stone he is using as bait is not mine. I do not know what he is planning or why he would risk children so callously. I do know what is going to happen, we are going to ward the first door and have the castle elves watch over the children. In the morning the school is going to have a surprise inspection." Flamel said with out being told the other members of the team got to work. I sent Liki back to the task of watching the children, before asking her to pass my thanks on the others that were watching the children.   
It was late when we left the school ground and all I wanted to do was get some sleep but I had said I would let Lady Chang know what was happening. When I landed at the floo address she had given me earlier that night I was surprised to find myself at gun point. I meeting and talking to one of them earlier this morning on the platform. I knew without a doubt any move they thought wrong you a danger to those in the room and my life would end. I held my hands out and told them I was here to talk to Lady Chang. Guns were lowered but not put away still clearly marking me as a person they did not trust. I did not have to wait to long for the Lady to come into the room. I had thought the guns would be placed away when she entered the room. One young man a clear relative of hers gripped his tighter.  
"What is so deadly about the third floor?" Lady Chang asked as she took a seat and waved me to take the one across from her. I sighed thinking of the best way to answer her question. There was no good way to tell a person their child was in harms way because of some game being played by an old fool.   
"There is no kind or good way to say this. So I will get to the point, Dumbledore is playing a game. He has a fake philosopher stone and is using it as bait to bring Who-Know-Who into the school for some reason. Wards have been set to keep the children from that area and castle elves have volunteered to protector the children if they need to. A team will be going to inspect the school grounds in the morning. As it is late I must ask to take my leave I will be among those that go to the school. I will keep you up to date on any news." I said   
"That is fine and thank you for all you have done for my family. Please do not let me keep you from your rest. If any more news comes our way I will pass it along to you." Lady Chang said as she stood. I bide for and the others good bye and a peaceful nights rest before flooing home. Made a quick note to give Susan her father's mirror so that she could call me if something where to happen. I was more worried than I had shown, Susan was the only part of my brother I still had and I could not lose her, like I had him.   
1) Latin for Freewill - It is a potion that will free a persons mind. Made for those that are really good at the mind arts


	5. Classes are in a long with a Troll

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing  
A Show with Two Names  
Classes are in a long with a Troll  
It took a month to get use to Hogwarts well some what I still think that the moving stairs are a bit too much. It took that long to get everyone together for the study group I had talked about on the first night. We had been meeting in the library at least till we were asked to leave. Madame Prince had told us we were too loud and had asked us to leave. "This is your fault if you had only done" I cut her off before she could say more "Shut up Granger, getting asked to leave is not my fault or the fault of any one else in the group. This is the second time we have met, I had a feeling we might be asked to leave and you would have known that if you had shown up on time. We have more people than the last time. We had it at a level that was okay with Madame Prince till you showed up and tried to tell everyone what to do. The next time you join a study group try not to shove what you have read at others. Your book smart, but not that smart if so you would know that people do not like being told they are wrong. Just because it is not your way does not make it incorrect. Also if I want to write in my book I will want me to tell you why. It happens to be my book, not the schools or yours so you do not have the right to tell not to. So till you learn not to boss others around do not come back." I told her she huffed before walking off. I was not too surprised when I was called into speak with my head of house that night after dinner.  
"Miss Maxwell-Yuy, I will get to the point I was told by Madame Prince she had to ask your study group to leave the library she also told me what was said in the hallway." my head of house said  
I knew if I denied what he already knew I would be in more trouble than I was in. "Yes sir." I said  
"I have asked the castle elves to clean a room near the library for the group. While you spoke to Miss Granger somewhat harshly, she would have been told sooner or later that other does not her action. You told her in the nicest way possible, she needs to learn how to treat others. I will not tell you to apologize to her but ask that you do, as she needs to do to the group." He said before waving me out of the room. I did not waste my time returning to the common room.  
"Helen did you get in trouble?" Padma asked  
"No, he wanted to talk about what happen with the study group and what happened in the hallway. She also asked me to apologize to Granger. I think he is right about that. I was harsh when I spoke to her, he also got a room for the group to use so we no longer need to meet in the library and bother others and Madame Prince. Padma pinned a note off to her sister who would tell her housemates in the study group I would tell Dudley and Blasé in the morning. I wrote a quick note to Granger to speaking harshly to her and sent it along with note to Parvarti.  
Over the next couple of days Granger glared huffed at me when she could. Seamus told me she wanted more than a note of apology. I had told him she could hold her breath till she was blue. I did not need to apologize to her at all; I had only told her the truth. She came to the next meeting in the new room, but no one talked to her or let her help them and if she had asked for help no one would have helped not that she would have asked for that help. She let the room in a mood, all the while talking about how rude everyone was. Before we left we voted on placing a password on the door, poor Neville was so nervous he would mix up this password with the one for is house. Till I offered to use Trevor as the password. It was a week later and I had just left Transfiguration and meet up with Seamus and Neville as we went to lunch. "I feel sorry for Granger" Neville said  
"Why?" I asked after how she had been treating anyone in the study group like lepers. They told me what happen in charms and out in the hallway. I had known it was just a matter of time before this would happen. "I'll be back, tell Padma to save me a sandwich if I do not get back in time." I said handing my bag over to Neville. Ravenclaw had history next and the teacher never notice when someone brought food in the room or left early. The elves would bring students that asked something to eat if they wished, I had found it odd that they were following the students around, but they seemed to be happy about the work. It did not take me that long to reach the bathroom she had to be in. Susan and Hannah were trying to get her to go out and talk about it. "Granger come out. I will not talk to a door." I said  
"Come to gloat about how right you are and I am just some know-it-all." she snapped from inside the toilet stall. I kicked the door making her make this odd sound.  
"I told you I was not going to talk to a door. So come out or I will come in and that means the door getting broke I kicked it once more so she would get my point. She came out glaring at me.  
"What do you want?" she almost hissed out before washing her face. Susan and Hannah both gave me looks asking if I had this. I nodded to the door in answer they left while saying they would tell housemates to save use some food. "So what do you want?" she asked once more.  
"Look I will be the first one to say we do not get along. But I tell you should not have been spoken to like Weasley did. While from what I heard you were pushy but just wanted to help. I told you need to learn how to help not just tell them that they where wrong. I bet before coming here you did not have that many friends and thought you would fit in just right if you knew everything you could right?" She nodded and I sighed "We are more alike then one would think. It is going to be easier if I showed you some of my pictures." I said walking to the door, "Come on lets see if you can come to my dorm room." I said walking out the door. We made it down to the great hall "Do you want to wait here? I can talk to the Professors." I said she nodded and stopped just out at sight of the doors. I picked up my bag from Neville on the way to ask if it was okay to take Granger in the dorm. "Thanks for holding on to this." I told him.  
"It was easy it never even tried to escape." He joked making those that got the joke laugh. I told Padma not to save me food as I had told Lavender the same for Granger.  
"Professor" I said as I reached the head table earning the making them all look over at me.  
"Um, Granger needs someone to talk to about something that happened after charms. I wanted to find out if it was okay if we went to the dorms and talked?" I asked  
"I do not see a problem with that; does this have something to do with what happened some weeks ago?" I nodded that it did "Than you might need more time, if you are willing to do the extra work I will sign a note saying it is fine to miss your next class." He told me.  
"That might be a good ideal sir." I said be pinned off a note and handed it to me.  
"Give this note to Miss Granger, and tell her that I will be talking to Mr. Weasley and her later to find out both sides of the story." Granger's head of house said handing me a note for her too. I blushed at the fact I did not think to inform her head of house  
"Thank you." I said taking both notes, I quickly made my way out of the room. When I reached where I had left Granger stand I passed her not off. "It's from your head of house." I said and walked off; she followed as she read the note. "It mostly says the same as mine. They gave use permission to miss our last class today and the make up assignments. I can take you into the dorms as we do not have a password system they said to have one of them kitchen elves brought us something to eat." I told her coming to a stop outside the door that leads to our common room. I raised the knocker to knock once and smiled she granger jumped as it spoke "A man has nine children half of them are boys. How is this possible?" It asked "There all boys" I told it the door swung inward and I pull granger in breaking her from the small shock. "We have to answer questions and riddles to get in. I different on each time, the number of knocks you give equal your year. I have heard some of the one given to seventh years and they are hard." I told her as I made my way to my dorm room. I tossed my bag on Padma bed and open my trunk to get what I need from within.  
"Have a seat on my bed toss your bag any place. Do you want anything in per tickler to eat any food allergies?" I asked she gave me a negative to both I asked for some sandwich and ice water to drink. I did not like the so called juice that was served; the food and drinks appeared on a lap table for us to eat off of. I opened the photo album to a random page before turning it so Granger could see the pictures. "Granger this is a picture of my parents and me on our last family trip." I told her, she looked at the picture then back to me.  
"The children in your nationhood picked on you knowing who you parents were." she said, I nodded that she was correct in making that statement. "Your parents are the Gundam Pilots and you most likely know the others and the children were stupid enough to pick on you." She said I turned the page to show more pictures from the same trip. It was one we had a waitress take. It was a group shot of Shin, Mariemaia and I helping the triplets blow out the candle on their cakes. There was also picture of Lady Une after Ti-Lee had tossed a good handful of cake in her face.  
"I think them all family; they took me in after I was abandoned. Heero my father, Duo my dad adopted me. Quatre and Lady Une both helped, I treat the other pilots like they are my Uncles. Sally Po Wufei's wife like an aunt. Before I was with them I did not have a good life. There were a lot of rules I was told to follow and if I did not I was punished. I will leave it at that, after I was with them I was so worried that I would be sent away if I did not do every thing just perfect. Father said I had been programmed into thinking that way. He helped my the most to get past a lot of my problems Dad helped me learn to be a kid. It took them almost a year to make believe that no matter what happened I would be loved. I flipped closer to the front of the book it showed a picture of Seamus going out for his green belt. I meet Seamus the first time I went to the park, I got pushed in the mud by some children who parents did not take to kindly to the fact two men where raising a little girl. Before I was to start school I had to be tested to see what my level of learning was. I was told to do my best and not to worry, no matter what my score turned out to be I would be welcomed home. I think I missed my two or three questions on the test. I shocked the teacher with that score let me tell you. They called us in to a meeting and thought it would be best if I was home schooled. I think they were planning to do that way. At that time I still had problems being a kid plus they where worried someone would hurt me to get to them and other children getting in the crossfire." I told her I closed the album and picked up the sandwich taking a bite I smile peanut butter and honey my favorite. "Can I get some milk?" I asked it popped on to the tray shortly after I asked. "Granger, those children stopped picking on me sometime ago when they found out I was like them. I was a child going to a park to play and make friends. One day some older boys who almost killed a little kid in the play park." She gasped when I said that I did not let her ask how. "He was special you know what I knew right. I think he had some short of bone decease. He always had a cast of some short on his body and whore a helmet at all time. His older sister always took care of him when they where in the park. No one and I mean no one would pick on him. He was the type of kid they you could spit in his face and he would offer you his last cookie the next day. One day some old boys thought it would be fun to take his helmet from him and push him around. He ended up being in the hospital for six months, when those boys where sent off they had a broke bone each. By the time Seamus and I had been aloud to return to the play park the other children had learned what we did to those boys and stopped picking on us. Not because I could hurt them but they realize I was just a child like them who did what they all wish to do." I said  
"Finnigan and you beat up boys older than yourself for hurting that other kid?" she asked  
"No, we helped hold them down while his sister hit them with a bat. I might have said if they said anything I would sick my family on them. They asked why I did that I told them I hated bullies still do" I told her "I think most of the adult found out but none of the other children would say other wise and the boys would not say a thing. The thing you have to learn is children will say and do things that will hurt, but the two things you have to know about that is all children must grow up and Karma is a bitch. I heard before coming here one of those boys had been killed. I am not saying he deserved that but anyone that picks on another person because they can needs there butts kick." I said she nodded in agreement. We ate and talked about our past some more she told me about her family I told her about mine. She did ask about my time before being adopted, I told her it was painful and nothing more she did not press me for answers. We also talked about school and what we like before and or favorite subject now. I told her that I still was doing my non-magic lessons, Seamus, Dudley and myself sent work home weekly and got assignment just the same. Just because I could learn magic did not mean I had to stop my other studies. I mean what if I could not get a job in the magical world. I needed the papers to show I had gone to school to get a job else where. I told hr I wanted to be a preventers like most of my family though Uncle Quatre said I could work for him if I wanted. She seemed shocked I was doing that and asked if I could help her do the same. I told her I would write home about it. "Ah look at the time we are late for the feast. I heard Halloween feast in the magical world are really cool. I promised Dudley I would be there for him, he hates this day." I said standing "Leave your bag; I'll have an elf drop it off at your dorm room later." I said as we made our way out of the room and down the stairs in a rush. We had just reached the common room, when the rest of my house plus the Hufflepuff house and a handful of Slytherin house came in. Padma rushed over and gave me a hug then moved to hug Hermione as she gave me permission to use her given name. She was speaking very fast in her native tongue and I had only started learning not to long ago so I did not under stand a word of what rushed out. "Padma what is wrong?" I asked pulling her off Hermione who was patting the now crying girl on her back.  
"A troll got in the school some how. She was worried as we had not seen you since potion class." Dudley said I could tell he was shaken up, to many bad things happen to out family on this day.  
"Padma we have been here the whole time and were about to go down to the feast when every one came rushing in. Why are the Hufflepuff and the some Slytherin here?" I asked  
"The troll is in the dungeon, that is where the Slytherin house is and the Hufflepuff is not to far off our head perfect invited them to out common room. The headmaster orders everyone to their common room. I was so worried." Padma said I hugged the girl as our study group gather around the bottom of the stair case. I called for nips and she popped into the room with paper and pin I used that to pin a note off to Lady Chang. I had been to call for her if something happened and I was in a safe place and to call for Peps her mate if I needed to be removed. He would come and take Seamus, Dudley and myself to safety. I had been told to do so in my first letter from home. I wanted to ask why but know it was the type of question you asked in person. I saw Susan talking on a message mirror with who I assumed was her aunt. Others called for Elves and sent word to there family what was happening.  
"Okay listen up everyone. The feast is going to be finished up in the common rooms. We need to help clear the room so the elves can bring the food up. It is going to be a buffet style. There are some rules our quests need to know. First no one of opposite gender is allowed in the same dorm room. Some people will have to eat in their rooms lets get to work people. Books were taken to rooms the tables were places along one wall soon they were covered in food.  
"Why can't girls go in the boys dorms? They do in my house all the time." Hermione asked  
"It's just a rule." I said  
"Our house has the same" Blaise said  
"So does Hufflepuff" Dudley said he still looked down I gave him a quick hug before getting up.  
"Be right back." I told the group that sat around a small table brought in for people to eat off of. I came back with the candles and lanterns I had packed for today. I had plain to do this alone with him later but he needs it now. I showed him what I had when I returned. He stood and made his way over to a window and opened the other confused followed leaving their food behind. We both said small preys before lighting the candles and letting them go.  
"What was that about?" asked a Hufflepuff with pink hair  
"Preys for family lost. You have you forgotten what today might meant to some?" I said more coldly than I meant to.  
"No, I just have never seen anyone do that." she snapped back  
"Sorry I lost family on this day, so had Dudley and bad thing seem to happen to our family on this day." I said  
She looked at me then to Dudley "Your family?" She asked  
"Yes, by marriage he is my cousin." I told her as we made our way back to our table to eat "Join us if you want to." I told her as she was eating by herself. She looked at us then to her food.  
"If it is not too much to ask who was it you lost?" Padma asked  
"My aunt, uncle where murder on this day. My cousin was almost killed and some years later my mother died all on this day. I hate it, it seems like something always happens to family on this day." Dudley said  
"You almost died?" Hermione asked me in shock  
"No, not Helen. I did not find out we where related till we where almost nine. I was talking about my other cousin and his parents. They were murder today their son was almost killed to. He came to live my family after that but after my mother died Vernon left him someplace." Dudley said he was going to say more but Blaise spoke up  
"Sweet Merlin your related to The-Boy-Who-Lived" he said Dudley winced I glared at Blaise for his lack of tact. We would have words latter but now was not the time.  
"Yes, and no I have know ideal where he is I wish I did. I was asleep when Vernon left him was ever he did and he was acting very odd. I think my mothers death made something in him snap. If not for my magic I would be dead right now, I woke on the way back. I think I had been given something to make me sleep, I remember I had a very bad feeling about the trip. Harry had never been aloud to go along before why he would get to go now when Lily my sister was left behind. I woke up in the back set Vernon was in the front driving I asked him where Harry was. And he told me he had gotten ride of the freak, I told him Harry was not that. He turned around to yell at me and did not see the intersection and passed thought a large truck could not stop and hit the car. The next thing I knew I was outside the car and it was on fire. Wizards came as what I did was a big deal, they put out the fire in time to save the other driver nut thankful not Vernon. Lily and I were sent to Aunt Marge. I told her what Vernon had said he had done, she was shock but reported it to the police. We are still looking for him, we know he is alive the goblins have told us that much but can only release his location to his guardian." Dudley told everyone, I hugged him.  
"Dudley I am sorry I did not mean to bring up such painful memories" Blaise said maybe we would not need to talk.  
"The one thing I do not get, I heard my aunt talking about asking the goblins. She said Dumbledore tried and they would not tell him. He is his guardian right they should have told him." Susan said  
"No, some guy named Sirius Black is his guardian according to the wills." Dudley said  
"But he gave them up" The older Hufflepuff said  
"He couldn't have Tonks" Dudley said  
"He did every one knows he was the one that lead He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named there that night. Then killed his other close friend along with 13 muggles a few days later." She said in a matter of fact tone.  
"He took a oath to be Harry's godfather, it was in the will. He might have been able to give Uncle James and Aunt Lily up but he could not do anything that might hurt Harry. So I do not see how he could have given the secret away, I never even thought he was the keeper." he said by now other had started paying attention to what we where talking about.  
"How do you know all this and we don't the trails were public record it would have come out at his trail" said a seventh year of my house.  
"I have met the man; everyone knows he was cleared of all charges before school started. The one item that never made the papers was the fact he was never given a trail in the first place. He was shipped off to Azkaban with out one after all everyone knew what happen and who did what. Turns out the truth is found out almost too late, he know where Harry is and plains to meet him over the holiday. I asked him to pass on a letter from me and some pictures of Lily and myself. I don't think he every will come here after he is someplace safe and no one has been able to find him not even the headmaster. As long as he is safe and happy that all that matters to me. He deserves that much after every thing that has happened to him in his life don't you think?" he said, I pulled him back down to his seat as he had stood while speaking. The room looked at each other some looked like they thought The-Boy-Who-Live should be here other looked like the agreed with what Dudley said.  
I was about to tell them to go back to there business and not to bug Dudley when the door to the common room was yanked open and our head of house came in with the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff heads rushed into the room. The room went silent as the door closed. They did not look happy but relived to see the people in the room. It was Professor McGonagall that spoke first. "I know why Miss Granger would be here. I what we would like to know is why the Hufflepuffs and several of the Slythrins felt the need to disobey the headmaster orders and not return to their common rooms?" she asked  
Our head perfect must have been appointed to speak as he stood and faced the Professors. "Professors, the Slythrin's common room is in the dungeon where we were told the troll was. I offered our common room to them so they would not need to needless risk their lives the ones you see here took that offer. I gave the same offer to the members of Hufflepuff as their common room is near the dungeons. Every member came, I know we where told to go to out common room but as Head boy I felt it would be safer for them to come to ours." he said The Professors paled, Sprout so much I feared she would faint. I was not the only one as she was helped into a chair just in case, I did not need to read mind to know what they were thinking they had let children good off into danger.  
"I can assure the Slytherin house made it safely to their common room. We stopped the troll after it had made its way up to the charm's hallway. There was minor damage done in the halls however the girl loo on down that hall was damaged badly and will need repaired that was where we stopped the troll." she said  
I could not help it "Holy fuck" slipped passed my lips I looked at Hermione looked like she wanted to say the same.  
"Miss Maxwell-Yuy" was said in warning by all the Professors and the perfects in the room.  
"Professor Granger, I mean Hermione was in that bath room. If had had not talking her in to coming up her she most likely would have still been in there when the troll came." I said  
"Miss Granger I knew something had happened to upset you badly. Please explain how you came to be in the loo. Padma and I took Hermione's hands as she told her story at the end I felt sorry for Ronald Weasley. The Professor were clearly not happy it was the looks gave by the Hufflepuffs, it made me think of the time the children of the play park held down the boys. I knew with out a doubt his life at school would be unpleasant. "I see I had made plains to talk to his parents soon but I think I must call them tonight. Flitwick Sprout can you see about returning everyone to there common rooms. I must see to my own house problems." after they nodded they would "Come along Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as she made her way out of the room  
"Remember I am here if you need to talk" I called out as they left to room. Hermione nodded as she followed her head of house out. After our house guests left and the common room was fixed back like before. I made my way to my bed room Padma was already there in bed. I think the day had worn on her; after all it was not every day you could come face to face with a troll. "So how much do you want to bet this has something to do with what ever is on the third floor?" I asked as I got dressed for bed  
"Helen that is a sucker bet. I can not wait to hear what happens to Weasley." she told me. I nodded in agreement with her, "He thinks it is his right to treat any one not a Gryffindor as the are below him. I won't say how he treats those in Slytherin it is plain mean. From what I have read and what little Susan has found out from her aunt, his family is still being investigated in the rolls of hiding Pettigrew." I said as I got into bed, it was then I remembered what the hat had asked me to do and the rat had been Percy rat before he gave it to his brother. "Padma remind me to talk to Percy in the morning about something." I said she said she would before closing her bed hanging. I closed mine and cast a warming charm on them. I did not like the cold that much it brought back bad memories. I would more than likely remember myself but asked her to do so just in case, had the hat know about the rat and this was his way of trying to get help for him. I knew spell would not be easy tonight.


	6. A Meeting of Minds

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing  
A Show with Two Names  
A Meeting of Minds  
Note to Shinigami ()  
I have to say I love what reviews you give but I have no way to answer your question with out giving away what my plans are later on in the story. Please give me some away to get in touch with you.  
It was a longer walk from the Ravenclaw common room to the Gryffindor I used this time to talk to Miss Granger. "I am sorry that you where spoke to the way you where." I told the young lady that walked beside me.  
"It is alright Professor. After talking to Helen, she explained how I was being pushy. There were not too many children in my neighbor hood and most of the children in my old school made fun of me. Sometimes it was for how smart I am and other times I think my magic made them feel uneasy." I told my head of house as we walked.  
"That has happened before, I hope you will take what you two talked about to heart or come to me if you have any more problems." I told her as we stopped in front of the Pink Lady's Portrait, "What a night of happens" she said to us, "Balderdash" I told her as I did not want to add to the rumor mill.  
I had expected to see some of my older years waiting it what had happened to the troll. I knew all my perfects would be waiting on me to give orders for the morning and any night time happens. I was shocked to see Perfect Weasley have words with two first years that should have been in bed by now. "What is going on here?" I asked as the doorway closed behind us. It brought everyone attain to us, the first years I could now see where Finnigan and Longbottom relaxed before rushing over.  
"Thank Merlin you are okay, is Helen aright?" Seamus Finnigan asked  
"Yes, after we left the loo we went to her common room and had a talk. We where just about to go down to the feast when the others came in Padma told us about the troll." Hermione said relief was clearly written on Mr. Finnigan's face, "You where worried about Helen, she told me you where best friends." Miss Granger said  
"Well yes but we where worried when Lavender and Partita came own and said you where not in you room. You're our house mate we might not see eye to eye one something but I would not want you to get hurt if I could prevent it." Mr. Finnigan said  
I smiled at his words not all of my loins had lost their heart. "Mr. Weasley, please go get your brother Ronald. Miss Granger you should go rest in your room, you have had a long day. If anyone needs anything they may call Phips, he is the house elf in charge of the tower. You also are using the elves to send letters home as you can not go to your owls." I told the student in the common room. They would pass it along to other house members. Miss Granger went to her dorm room while Mr. Finnigan and Longbottom went and sat down near the fire while Mr. Weasley went off to get his brother.  
He returned with youngest Weasley in my house who looked like he had been awoken. "Follow me Mr. Weasley there are things we must talk about at once." I said turning to walk from the room I made sure he was in frount of me as we walked.  
It did not take not to reach my office as all head of houses office where near their common room entece along with there quarters and a small area for quest to wait. "Have a seat" I said pointing to the chair in front of my desk, I walked over to the fire place and added some wood while not cold the air was chill. "Do you know why I brought you here to talk?" I asked turning back to face him.  
"No Professor" He told me  
"We are going to be talking about your grades and as such I feel it would be best to have you parents here for this." I told him before picking up some floo powered he showed no hint of worry or remorse. Over the past few weeks I had student not hand in their work for classes everyone of them had told all the Professors that they has done the work but did not under stand where the work got to. They had been given zeros for the unturned in work and told to make sure they did there work from now on. It was at the last staff meeting we had talked about it. When more missing work had come up the student that had the missing work had come with house mates say they had saw them do the work and place it in their bags. Yes as a teacher I knew some student did not want to do homework but this much missing work meant someone was taking their work and turning it in or destroying it. I had given each and every student that had work go missing a water mark quill and told them to write the name on the paper with it. It upset me that all the missing work had been handed in by one student. Normal I would wait till the term ends to call in parent for meeting as most students had no real problems, but now or Mr. Weasley would not pass the term. I had planned on calling Molly and Arthur in tomorrow as they would need to find someone to look after their youngest. However his actions tonight could have cost a young girl her life.  
So I tossed the powered into the flame and called out "The Borrow, Molly Arthur is you there?" I asked it did not take them long to answer me  
"Have one of the children been hurt?" Molly asked  
"No, they are fine. I need to have a talk with you and Arthur. I was going to call in the morning so to give you time to find someone to watch young Ginny. However something happened tonight and I feel it can not wait. Bring her along and I shall send her to the common room with her brothers." I told her  
"What have the twins done this time?" she asked before calling for her husband and daughter.  
"Nothing that I know of yet, we must talk about this in person so please step though." I told her before stepping back. I could see the look of worry on her face, they stepped though and I sent Ginny to the common room with the inter school floo. Two more chairs popped in place. "Mr. Weasley if you go though those door there you will find a small waiting room please take a seat and wait till I call you back in." I told him he looked at his parent with some worry but went on without a word other wise.  
I went around my desk and pulled a file from the top draw, I placed it in front of them "I would like you to look at his work from the time he has started here to now." I could tell they could see what I was talking about. "I am sure are a department herd you know the Aquaae-stigma charm" I said to Arthur, he did not need asked he just preformed the charm. Proof of what young Ronald had been doing clearly showed before them.  
"If you were going to call us in the morning why call tonight? What happened to change your mind?" Arthur asked  
"A troll was able to find its way into the school. None of the students where hurt luckily. However one of the girls loos was destroyed, we are luckily as a young girl had been upset and hand been crying in there a short time ago. A member of the Ravenclaw house was able to get her out and took her off for a talk. If not for that than I am sure I would be informing a family of the death of there child." I told them Molly looked horrified at what I had told them. "Miss Granger the student that had been in that bathroom went there crying after Ronald said some harsh things to her after she tried to help him in charms. While Miss Granger has attempted to going about trying to help rather pushily. What was said to her was uncalled for. While the stander punishment for taking someone else's work and turning it in as your own is a two day detention" "You're going to allow those he stole from to make up the assignment?" Molly asked before I could finish, "Yes they have till the end of term to redo the assignments. I think anther form of punishment might be called for. As he is only a first year and is neither on a team nor in any clubs. How we carry out his punishment is limited, I thought it best to have you help me decide what to do." I told them  
"Give him the standard punishment along with two week for his action that could have ended that young girl's life" molly said  
"While he is not on a team we can still prevent him from going to the games, all the games this year should teach him a lesson and if not he shall learn it at home. If he causes a fuss over the punishment than confine him to his dorm room over the holiday break." Arthur said  
It was harsher than I wanted to give but they had the right to that. "I did not want to bring up a game ban unless you did. So the standard punishment for the work along with two weeks and a year banned form the school games. If he protests this he will be confined to his room over break." they nodded and I wrote every thing down in the punishment record of his file. "Shall we call him in and see if he has figured out what he is here now?" I asked they nodded I walked over to the door and opened it.  
"You may come in now" I said it did not talk Ronald to return to the room and the seat he had left before. "Have you thought of the reason we are having this meeting Mr. Weasley?" I asked  
"You said it was about my grades." he told me  
"Yes, your homework for you classes was what we talked about but the most important topic happened to be today's charms class and what happened in the hallway." I told him.  
He huffed up before say he should have known the known it all would tell. "I think you can add anther week Professor" Molly said  
"What are you talking about mom?" He asked somewhat confused  
"Your punishment dear, for every assignment you turned in that you took from other student it is a slandered two day detention and for your action after charms class took weeks. You came close to getting someone hurt to night if not killed out right. For that reason you are not allowed to go to any qudich games this year and for protesting the punishment you will only allowed leave your dorm room for meals over the holiday break. I asked the Professor to add one more week for what you just said." Molly told her son  
"I'm only a first year what spells do I know that could kill anyone? I went to my classes and then to the feast when the troll got in I returned to the common room like told. I do not see how I could have almost got someone killed tonight." He told us  
"Sit down now" Arthur said in a tone that I had hardly heard the man speak in. Wisely Ronald did as he was told. "Your mother and I work to hard to pay for schooling for you to act the way have. You stole from your classmates, I know that none of my son have every stolen anything. Molly and I would go with out before our children would need to steal. On top of that your childish actions could have caused a young girl's death." Arthur told him. Young Mr. Weasley looked like he still did not under stand.  
"Mr. Weasley the troll moved out of the dudgeons and made its way to the charm corridor where the other Professor and I stopped it in the girl loo on that floor. If you remember your harsh words sent here there crying. If a member of Ravenclaw had not made her leave to have a talk in their common room I can say with out a doubt she would have still been in there when the troll came. You made no move to tell anyone that she might not know about the troll or she was missing. I can tell you this for a fact if Miss Granger had been harmed to night you would have been sent home with a broken wand. If she had died it would have been unpleasant for you. The last time that happened the student had there magic bond and turning in to a lab animal before being giving over to a muggle lab for testing. Count yourself lucky young man, as of now you are on thin ice. The students whose work you took now have to redo those assignments you will be given a zero for them. That is why I called your parents here; if it had gone on any longer you would have not passed the year. As it is you will not be able to improve your class ranking in till you second year. Molly lets go collect Ginny Arthur after your talk you two can meet us there. I will allow you to floo home from there." I told them as I walked out with Molly following. I did not think teachers and schools had a right to paddle children under their care. It was the parent right to do so and I could say nothing to stop it. I was paddle growing up and I turned out well.  
"Do you think that Miss Granger will like some fudge? I have some left over from my last batch." Molly said  
"I do not know her parents are teeth healers. When I took them to get her supplies we offer a small package of sweets to the students to allow them some fun. They worried about the sugar in each and Miss Ganger said she did not like sweets that much. Molly why have you never asked to post sell sheet here?" I asked  
She stopped and looked down at the floor, "The children do not know that I make and sell jams, fudge and others things to help out with the house and with their schooling." she said  
"We do what we must for our children" I told her as we reached to common room entices "Balderdash" I said we were not only greeted by the other Weasley children but most of first years. Miss Granger was talking to her roommates along with the other boys in their year while they played a game of cards.  
"Hello Mother, Professor might I ask what is going on?" Percy asked when we made over to where the rest of the Weasley family was sitting talking with some of their friends. I was happy to see they had their sister with them, I was about to call a house meeting.  
"I think you should tell the whole house. That way they will know the truth and not any rumors that will come about." Molly said I told Percy and anther perfect to get the house members that where not in the common room. I could see the wars effect on the student populace. My first years where the largest year beside my third years they had seven members each. The students under stood the importance of the meeting.  
"I must apologize to some of the first year students. Some of you came to your Professors with claims of your work going missing or that you did the work and someone took it. We did not believe you as in the past when we heard that from other students they simple did not do the work. But you still came back with others that knew you did the work. We started to look into it we have found out that your work was indeed being taken. All students that had their work taken will be given a chance to redo the work for full marks." I said whispers broke out as to who had taken the work, it did take them long to correctly guess who had taken the work. He was the only missing fist year, "I will tell you that he has been punished and I know that most of you will not wish to speak to Ronald Weasley after what he has done to you. I will allow the silent treatment but if it goes further they will share his punishment I am I clear?" I stated the students did not need to answer. The older ones knew I would follow though and would make it clear to the first year. Now everyone knows that a troll was able to make it way in to the school thankful no one way hurt, the looks they gave me back made it clear the Miss Granger's story had been told to them and they did not like it. If you had not been told so already you may call the house elf for the tower and send word home." I told the just as Ronald came in after his father. Ronald gave Miss. Granger a quick apology before going to his dorm room rubbing his backside as he went.  
"He is to send letters of apology with in the week let me know if he does not and I will come back and talk with him once more." Arthur said  
"I will be sure to let you know now lets get you home before it is too late. Miss Weasley I home coming here as not spoiled Hogwarts to much for you." I said as I moved over to the common room fire and got it ready for them to travel home.  
"No, Professor I getting to see my brothers was the best part. I did not realize how lonely it would be with out them at home. I get to help home with some things and Luna has gone a trip with her father." Miss Weasley said her brothers shared a guilty look. I could tell she would be getting more letters from know on. After they flooed out I told them I would be here tonight if they needed to talk. I sat down on the chair in the common room I would be sleeping here tonight. I had a feeling the other heads would be doing the same.


	7. The Day After

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing  
A Show with Two Names  
The Day After  
Note to Shinigami ()Please go to my profile page a use the email link or message link to send me the way to contact you. You can not put email addresses into reviews.   
Helen Pov  
I had gotten use to waking up with elves watching over us they had been following us after the start of the year. When I asked they had only said we be protecting the young ones. I had been expecting Feti as she was the one who watched over mine and Padma room, so I did a double take when I awoke to the elf who was kitted for war. "Who are you?" I asked only to be handed a piece of paper. I blink it was a note from Lady Chang she had sent the elf to be my body guard. I said nothing but went to get ready for the day I did not know if classes were canceled or not. After I had gotten my shower and dressed I woke Padma so that she could start her day. She reminded me to talk to Percy as I asked as she made her way to the bathroom. I was not surprised she did not ask about the elf, she just went with the flow of thing. Told me it made life easier to that than fight it. "Thanks" I said rubbing my eyes I was still sleepy, I had not sleep well. Maybe I should have gone to Professor Flitwick's office, I went to the common room in hopes that something would be posted about classes or a perfect would know.  
When I made it the common room I smile and waved to the students that were already up and reading.   
"Good morning was there something you wished to talk about?" was asked by one of the people I wanted to talk to.   
"Yes Professor, it has nothing to do with the troll. The elf that is following me has been sent by my family to be a body guard. I thought you should know but I did not want to talk to you about that." I told him, I thanked him before returning to my room to wait on Padma to finish getting ready. I must have been talking with our head of house longer that I thought because she was doing her hair. Sometimes I wished my hair would do like hers, when I had been younger I kept it short till Uncle Quatre suggested going it out to see if it helped. I wore it braided in different styles; I had been taught a spell to fix it. Today it was in a French braid while Padma was twisted back and held with clips with flowers on them.   
"We have classes today and the elf was sent by my family." I told her, I think she just noticed the elf for the first time.  
"Nothing is never going to be normal with you around." she said as she picked up her bag. It did not take us long to reach the great hall. On the way I took the time to see what weapons the elf had, I was shocked to see the 9mm. He also had a short sword and throwing knives, I wondered how Cho was going to handed her elf. I would get his name late; we got odd looks as the three of us walked to our table. There were only three professors at the head table and a handful of students from each house. The person I wanted to talk to was not there but his two of his brothers were.   
"Save me a seat." I said walking over to where they sat with a friend; she nodded that she would do that. "Hello Weasley twins and Lee." I said stopping in front of them, they stopped talking "I need to talk to the twins about something you are more than welcome to stay." I told them.   
They looked at each other than back to me. "Okay that is fine but what is with the elf?" one twin asked   
"My family is over protective, he is to be my body guard. After what happened last night they sent him to watch over me." I said  
"We heard from Granger that you took her out of the loo where the troll was stopped at. We wanted to thank you for helping her out." The other twin said  
"I did what was right and plan some pay back for your brother, I dislike bullies and he is one." I told them as three more of their friend sat down. "But that is not why I came over here to talk. Most everyone knows about Pettigrew hiding with your family." I stopped speaking because of the looked their friends where giving me two of them already had their wands out "Let me finish please? Yes most people know but I got to thanking your brother was alone with him right? What if something was done to him I know from lessons that there are spells to make people do stuff they would not do and to make them forget." I said. They did not get to say anything in return as they were rushed out of the hall by their friends. They took Percy with them as he entered the hall, his protest where cut off as someone of them told him what was happening. Lee broke off going off in a different way; I assumed he was going to get the missing Weasley child and their head of house. I smiled at how they had handled what I told them.   
"What did you tell them to get that type of reaction? I did not know you and Chang where related" Padma asked as I sat down.  
"I will tell you later and yes, my uncle is a member of the Chang clan. Lady Chang the clan head took my old world educates lessons in hand." I told her. She nodded that she would ask later, I had just fixed my plait when I shadow drew my attaion that someone was standing behind me. "Good morning Headmaster" I said  
"Morning to your self my girl, I am sure that you did not know but students are not allowed to have elves with them so you need to dismiss him." he told me.  
"Sorry sir, he was sent by my family to act as a body guard. They want me protected in case of anther event like last night. They sent him in response to my letter I sent telling about the troll." I told him  
"Than I will be taking 25 points for disobeying when I told you to go to your house. Now dismiss the elf or you will be in detention along with Miss Chang." He said I could see Cho trying to make her elf to leave. He turned to the elf and told it was not needed here only for nothing to happen.   
"Sir I must protest the points taken. I was in the common room when you sent everyone back and the elf will only lesson to the clan head. The two elves you see have been sent with orders to protect us from any dangers that might happen in the school grounds." I told him.   
"Than how did your family find out about what happened last night?" he asked   
"I asked one of the elves that are watching to students to take a not home. Like I had been asked to if something where to happen." I told him   
"The point's deductions still stand and seeing as you and Miss Chang have failed to do as I asked I will be sending notice of the date and time of your detention." He told me before walking off. I did not say anymore I known a battle could not win but his punishments were unfair and I would look into wait could be done. I did not say anything more but ate quickly as I did not have much time before my first class. It was D.A.D.A with the Gryffindor on the way down I notice that Granger was upset about something.  
"What has you so frazzled Mione? I asked   
"Don't call me that the Headmaster should not have punished you. You told him that your family sent the elves and out heads of house know we were in the dorm when he told every one to return. I think every one in my house sent out word with the elves" she said. Most every one must have heard my conversation with the headmaster.   
"I think I should be the one to welcome you to the club." Seamus said Hermione gave him a look that told him to explain. "Helen likes to give her friends nick names. Padma is Mad, Parvarti is Vi, Neville lucked out with his being Nev mines Breaks" Seamus said as we reached to school room.   
"What Lavenders?" Hermione asked   
"I am still working on that, Lav is the only thing that I can think of and it just sounds wrong." I said  
"Take your time I really do not mind." Lavender said as she sat down  
"Yup the other I thought up sound fight for a guy and princess is taken by my father's stalker." I told them classes seemed to fly by that day and like the headmaster had said I was sent the information for the detention not that I would go. I returned to the common room to read. I was reading the one of my books from home waiting for my head of house and most likely the head master to show up asking why I did not go to my detention. I had a book with the rules of the school beside me on the floor; I had marked two pages one stated that family could send an elf to watch over any family member attending the school. I was lying in front of the fire place reading. Lady Chang would have told me to get in a chair but I liked reading like this. I looked up at the person who had pulled my book from my hands.  
"Just why has the clan sent an elf to follow an outsider like you around?" she asked, I stood and held out my hand.  
"Return my book please, as to why the clan sent the elf I am part of the clan like you." I told her.  
"You are an outsider and would never be part of the clan." she told me, I counter to ten before I spoke so that I would not say anything in anger.  
"Return my book and leave me alone. You might think I am an outsider, but it does not matter what you think it is Lady Chang that leads the clan." I told her only for her to draw her wand.  
"Watch how you speak to me I am an old blood unlike you outsider." she said  
"Chang you are taking step down a path that would allow me to call for a duel." I told her; what ever she was going to say was stopped by Perfect Clearwater.  
"What is going on here?" she asked Chang said nothing but tossed my book at my feet before walking off to her dorm. I waited till she was out of the room before reaching for my book.   
"It was a family matter." I told her  
"Alright than I was sent to find you the headmaster and Professor Flitwick would like to talk to you in the headmaster's office, I am going to take you there." she told me.  
"Alright let me take my book to my room." I said picking up the rule book. It was a long walk to the headmaster's office. She told gargoyle ice mice to make it move.   
"You wanted to see me Sirs?" I asked as I came in the room  
"Yes you did not show at your appointed detention and still have the elf I told you to dismiss." the headmaster said  
"Yes as I told you this morning he was sent by my family and will only do had the family head has told him. It is stated in the school rules that family may send a family servant to act as body guard to any family member with on school. It also says the head of family may send an elf to look after the needs of a family member in school." I said showing them the marked page.  
"Very well I will talk to you family head. I am sure he will under stand when I tell him that the elf is not needed. You may return to your common room." the headmaster dismissed me.  
"What about the points you took for being out of my dorm when you order the students to return?" I asked   
"They still stand you did not lesson when I told students to return and stay in the common room." he said  
"What points are you talking about?" asked my head of house  
"The headmaster took 25 from me for leaving the common room to send word home. I explain I did not leave but used an elf to send word. I was not the only one to do so, almost everyone in the house sent word home some way." I told him  
"Yes, that was right. Albus she was in the common room talking to Miss Granger, I gave my house permission to us the house elves to send word like the other heads of house as they could not get to their owls. So it would be best to return the points." Professor Flitwick said   
"Very well 25 points to Ravenclaw. Flitwick can you have the other professors meet in the staff room we need to have a meeting." the Headmaster said.  
"Yes lat me return my student to the common room." My head of house said. I followed him out of the office. "I look forward to the meeting between Lady Chang and the Headmaster." He told me ask we walked down the hallway. I did not tell him I was looking forward to it as well. I knew word had been sent home by elf from one of the other elves in Jebs team.


	8. Tutoring and what is going on

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing or Mulan  
A Show with Two Names  
Tutoring and what is going on  
Note to Shinigami ()  
Aim or email me with kakrotta AOL .com  
Note to my readers I have a poll in my profile page about this story nothing major but it is something that I would like your input on. There is going to be one more note at the bottom of the story that deals with something that happens in this chapter. I would like in put on it as well.  
Helen pov  
It was almost time for school to be let out for Yule break before everyone stopped asking about Jebs and Jabs. Cho was still calling me an outsider; I had ensured our head of house it would be taken care of over break. Hermione had learned that she only needed to be herself to get along with others. Though there were times she had to be reminded not to be pushy. Very few members of the Gryffindor house spoke to Ron as in the perfect who helped the teacher watch over the students. I was surprised one day when I was called out of potions class; we had been going over what in the cough potion before preparing the ingredients we were going to make it in the next class as it was double period. The first years had it easy compared to the fifth and seventh years. The new teacher had called in some favors of hers to get some help. She wanted to get them ready for their owl and newt exam. She had told us on the first day of class we were the lucky one and had not been damaged by the former potion teacher.  
As I followed the Slytherin perfect down the hall I wondered what this was about. I knew it had nothing to do with the Headmaster as he had turned the school over to Professor McGonagall. He told the whole school one night at dinner last week he had found a way to bring the Boy-Who-Lived were he belongs and left that very next morning. The school was forced to wish him well on his trip. It started out slow but the school had started got change. Punishments where handed out to anyone that said or called anther mud blood, most of the Slytherins did not like it but learned if they treat others the way they wished to be treated they were treated just the same. Though there were still others like Draco Malfoy who had not learned his lesson and was the first student in the school's history who would be in detention till the school year was over. I had heard a rumor that his father had come to protest his harsh punishment but had left pale. There are some things one must never do. I knew one reason for him to be in detention; Draco had called Cho a mud blood whore one day. She did not take to kindly to that and reported it both to the teacher than to the clan. Lady Chang must have had a talk with the professor and she in turn must have told the lord Malfoy that his son had insulted someone from an old blood line. "Miss Maxwell-Yuy are you alright?" was asked  
"Oh yes sorry I was thinking." I told the perfect  
"That is fine I just wanted to ask you something before taking you in to the meeting." He said I nodded for him to finish. "I know that you are from an old line and related to the Chang Clan in some way." I started for my wand at that "I just wanted to ask if you could pass this letter on to your clan head. I asked Cho Chang to do it but she would not think of taking the word of an outsider to the clan." He told me.  
"Can you tell me what the letter is about?" I asked  
"Somewhat, my mother went to school with a girl named Chi Chang they were taken prisoner sometime shortly after their seventh year. I was considered in that time, I do not know what the letter is about but mother says it is news the Clan would like to know. And she wishes to ask them for something as well." He said  
"I shall take you letter and I am sorry to hear of what happened to your mother." I told him.  
"It was just fate, it could have happened to anyone in those dark times. Now let's get you to the meeting." He told me after handing over the letter I tucked it away, I would send it off tonight along with a letter telling of how he had asked Cho first but she had refused. I only knew few things about Chi Chang. One she had been the heir of the clang but was killed long before I hand been born. Her death allowed the clan to find were she and six other where being kept. The most important fact about her was that she had been the only one to ever invoke the guardian. It was a legion from times past about a young girl who joined the army to save her father she did so and went on to save the kingdom. Chi Chang had been found clutching a small dragon made of stone among the bodies of those who had taken here and the other girls. The clang returned those that still had families to them and those that did not where taken in by the clan. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was hugged. The woman had red head; I looked around and saw the Weasley family. The twins smiled as the talked in quite tones with their brother Percy. A girl who I assumed was the sister they had told me about one sat with another two brothers Ron was next to his father.  
"Release little miss now." Jebs ordered, I was quickly let go be it from shock that an elf would give an order or surprise that an elf was seen about, when most of English elves had been train not to be seen. Even the one that followed other students around kept out of sight.  
"How dare you tell a witch what to do." snapped the woman, I glared at her only the twins and Percy saw this.  
"He dares because it is his job to protect me. You are very lucky he could feel you meant not to harm me. If he had felt the lest little bit of ill intent you would have be not so lucky. Now why I was I called out of my lessons?" I asked, the woman did not look to happy about how I spoke to her, but I had only said the truth.  
"Hey don't talk to my mother like that." Ronald said as he got of the bed he was on he did not make it but a few steps before his father placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"She has a right to, your mother over stepped. Molly sit down and keep Ronald in his place. I shill talk with the young lady, I wish to thank you for the fact you brought it to out notice that Pettigrew could have done something to our children." He told me.  
"I only did what was right, I like the twins and Percy is good to talk to about older book. Oh that reminds me, Percy did you find that book you wanted to read?" I asked he gave me a non-verbal negative. "Oh good than," I pulled a wrapped package from my bag and gave it to him. "I wanted to give you this before I forgot an early Yule gift. I am going home and thought you would like it. Weasley twins I will be bringing your gift back after the break as the kits can not leave their mother till than." I told them they nodded Percy sat the book down, saying he would open it on Yule. "I need to return to my class if I wish to be able to make the potion for the next class." I said before turning out of the room. I disliked action like I had but I had gotten letters from my family warning about the family. They had told me to make my own chooses on who to trust among the children but not to trust the mother at all it seemed she was fond of using potions. I returned in time to prepare half of what I needed for the potion and was told to come down in my next free period to finish.  
"Why where you called out?" Padma asked as we made your way out to the green house  
"Know how I told you the other day about my talk with the Weasley twins, the rest of the family want to thank me for bring it to their notice. It seems nothing was done by Pettigrew but they were in privet room with hospital beds so something must be wrong." I told her, we reached green house one and the Slytherin's were inside waiting for us and the teacher. "How has your day been Parkinson?" I asked she sniffed at me, most of the time she said it was fine so I knew something was wrong. It was class was half way over before she even spoke to us.  
"Can I talk to you after class?" she whispered, I nodded that I could talk as I had study hall next while she was had a free period. We went back to tending our snap dragons after one took a bite out of my tie.  
"Would you like to go to my room to talk or someplace else?" I asked  
"Your room would be best." She told me Padma followed as I had promised her help with D.A.D.A and I knew she would not tell anything we talked about. After answer a man moved into a new house and decided he was tired after the journey and turned of all the lights and went to bed. The next morning he had killed 365 people how could this be? He does not sleep walk and he slept like a baby the whole night.  
With the answer he lives in a lighthouse we rushed to our room. When in study hall we were to be one of two place the library or the common room. But I felt what ever Parkinson had to say she did not want anyone to over hear. Professor Flitwick would understand if he asked about it later and I would take the punishment if need be.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked the girl  
"Zanbini said you tutor people I need help. My marks are not were I want them to be. If I don't get them up by the end of the year my father is going to place me in to a marriage agreement." she told me in a rush  
"Okay first off I do not tutor anyone. You can come to the study group we all help each other out. So make she you can bring something to teach some one else." I told her only for her to start crying.  
"I am not smart enough to teach anyone anything." she said  
"What do you know about most? Helen here is scary smart in D.A.D.A, Granger helps with Charms. Longbottom Herbology my sister and I cover potions. Zanbini has Transfiguration. Brown help with girly stuff like hair and makeup. Susan helps keep use in the know about laws and such. We just bring in what we know and work from there. What you bring does not have to be about school." Padma said  
"I know who the pureblood think would that be good?" she asked  
"Yea, I have given some lessons on what not to do and what you should do at parties and stuff but my lesson take to much time and I have been taking them from a young age so I can not teach it to well." I said after giving her the time and date of the next meeting we let her clean up before going down to the common room to study. I told her to stay and we would go over the D.A.D.A home work. We had not been studying long when I noticed just how Parkinson was read her book. "Parkinson, when was the last time you have your eyes looked at?" I asked  
"I do not need seeing glasses." she told me quite hardly  
"No, but you might need reading classes, nothing to be ashamed of. My uncle has them and so does his great aunt. Let's go see Madmen Pomfrey; she could fix you up in a flick." I told her, she looked at me than at others in the room. As if waiting for someone to put her down. "Anyone that makes fun of you for needing glasses is just plain stupid." I told her she looked hurt.  
"It would be just another thing for them to make fun of me for." she said  
I packed away my books and papers before helping her pack away her things.  
"Lets go see the nurse, oh nuts; Padma can you take her I forgot I have to return a book." I asked  
"I can want some company in free time? I not sure I got my ruwart diced right I am going the have the professor look at it. I meant to do it in class but ran out of time." Padma asked  
"Sure I'll meet you outside the classroom." I said running out of the common room. I had made it to the library just as Blasé was leaving, "What is going on in your house?" I asked  
"I am not sure what you mean." he told me  
"You knew what I mean." I told him  
"Our head of house is lacking the older years scare her, they run the house in the same way Snape did. They leave me alone in fear of my family, but the others are not so lucky. Greengrass is the same because they our allies, I am at a lost what to do." he told me.  
"How much of the house likes Snape's ways and who are forced to follow?" I asked.  
"Just under half of the house has the same believes as he held, they force other to fall in line so to speak. The headmaster knows but does nothing." He told me.  
"If you had the power to do something would you?" I asked  
"I sent her to you, what more can I do?" he asked  
I gave him a smile that would make former OZ troops twitch and Lady Une fear the amount of damage she would be billed for. "They them to pack, I will make sure they have places to stay in the Ravenclaw tower, the Hufflepuffs will help and when word gets back to the head of Gryffindor she will ask why and once we have her on our side the headmaster will have to do something. If not we can write a few letter home." I told him he said nothing but walked off.  
Flashback after Helen had her talk with the twins  
Angelina Johnson pov  
Not too many people could say they have shocked the Weasley twins, but what that first year Ravenclaw had just told them had Katie and me rushing them out of the great hall. On the way Alicia grasped Percy as he was entering, "Let me go Alicia, I have to eat and then have rounds to make." He told us  
"Lee go get Ronald." I told him, "Percy it has been brought to our attain that something could have been done to you or your family by Pettigrew. We are taking you to get tested you can fight it or go with us willing." I told him, he stopped trying to get away after that. Lee meet up with us just as we reached the hospital wing doors, Weasley was floating behind him.  
"He did not want to come so I made him. I also sent an elf for Professor McGonagall and asked anther to get the anther to get the rest of the family." he told me  
"What is going here?" we where asked I told them what had happened.  
"Why did Miss. Maxwell-Yuy not tell a head of house this?" Our head of house asked, I jumped as I did not notice her come in.  
"You would have to ask her Professor, I am just acting on what I was told. All I want to know that they are fine and nothing was done to them." I said no sooner than I said that did the rest of Weasley family pop in with an Elf holding on to them.  
"What in the world is going on" Mrs. Weasley demanded to know, we explained everything to them. Percy was the first to be looked over, while our head of house told us to go it took our friends telling us they would be alright to make us leave.  
Madam Pomfrey pov  
I had just sat down to lunch and luckily had only one student in the for some miner healing. I would be letting them return to their dorm room tonight but for now want to keep an eye on them just in case they had a reaction to the potion. No sooner had I reached for my food when the door was slammed open, thinking that person must be badly hurt for that amount of racket to be called for I rushed out to meat them. It was all the Weasley children in school plus the twin's friends and team mates. "What is going on here?" I asked just as their head of house came in.  
"Madam Pomfrey, Percy and the other Weasley might need to be checked for any spells that could make them do something and forget about it." most of them said at the same time. I was some what surprised I could understand them talking all at one time.  
"Pettigrew had the time to do that to them. A first claw told us about it, Maxwell-Yuy I think." Angelina Johnson said  
"Why did Miss. Maxwell-Yuy not tell a head of house this?" their head of house asked making Miss Johnson jump some what and the others face her. She told us would need to ask Miss Maxwell-Yuy that and told us that they just wanted to make sure all the Weasleys were fine and nothing had been done to them. When some Elves popped in with the rest of the Weasley family. Molly demanded to know what was going on before anyone could tell her. Professor McGonagall told the other to go about their day; it took the twins telling them they would be fine to make them leave. I doubted they would make it to any of there classes today. I knew if I had been in their shoes I would be waiting outside the hospital wings doors for any news. I had them follow me into the small waiting room that was connected to the quarantine ward. I took Percy and the twins back first, Arthur came with them while the two oldest tried and failed to get their mother to be silent long enough for the professor to explain what was going on. I told Arthur what had been brought to my notice he said to run what text were needed including potion based ones on the whole family.  
Alright I take it you have read the chapter here is what I would like to know  
Who among the Weasley family should have something wrong with them and who do you think did it to them and that should it be?  
Who Who did it? What was done to them?  
Arthur Snape potion  
Molly Pettigrew spell  
Bill Molly (Yes the mother, both of the above  
Charlie in my opinion she brain something to do with  
Percy washed Ginny in to mind magic  
Fred thinking she had to marry  
George the Boy-Who-Lived)  
Ronald Dumbledore (for the greater good.  
Ginny Over used yes if you think  
of a better reason post it too  
On a lighter note I want to wish all my readers and their family a happy holidays in what every way you in joy this time of year.


	9. Weasley Happenings

I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing  
A Show with Two Names  
Weasley Happenings  
Note translations at the bottom  
Arthur pov  
I walked with Madam Pomfrey as she led Percy to a bed; she told me what had been brought to her notice. In return I told her to run any test needed, it was times like this I liked the ministry, sometime after fudge took office he had sent out memos that the ministry would pay for any testing needed by a working and their family if they felt it would affect their job. I would need her to send notice to Madam Bones I hoped nothing was wrong with my children but thy way he acted after coming back from school his first year did make me worry, I even asked Dumbledore to check on him to make sure he had insured me he was just fine. Yet I should have taken him to see someone else I knew my sons and how he acted was very wrong. I also trust that they would be smart enough to come to me if need be. "Percy most of these test would be easier if you where asleep and I do not want you to worry if there is anything wrong." Madam Pomfrey said she gave him a spoonful of a potion that made him fall fast asleep. "I am going to give this to everyone would you like to dose them all now or one at a time?" she asked me.  
"Best do those all now, bring the children one at a time Molly best is last? I want to keep her out till the tests are done. I am going to stay awake; I need to know if anything has been done to my family." I told her  
"I hope that nothing has been done to them and pray for the ones that would be foolishly brave to do something to your family." she told me  
"I will not go looking for them but if they happen to cross my path their will not be enough left of them to be placed in a cell." I told her as she brought Bill in.  
"Dad what is this about?" he asked  
"You know about Pettigrew?" he nodded he knew  
"He might have gotten the chance to do something to us. Madam Pomfrey is going to run tests to make sure." I told him  
"I get tested at work monthly, I have been cleared of a loyalty potion every time I return to work after staying at home. I did not want to say anything, but that is why I stopped coming home. Charlie is the say, on his job he needs to stay sharp they are test every two weeks there. His test was the same; I think that is why he stays away too." Bill told us. I was shocked every few could have dosed my family within my home that rat was very lucky he was dead.  
"Thank you for telling us son we now we know what to look for. I want to ask you to take the potion as well after we talk to Charlie, I don't want anything to seem out of order." I asked him, he nodded he would and Pomfrey called in Charlie in he confirmed what Bill had told us. Both took the potion after getting into bed, well Madam Pomfrey went to get one of the twins she came back with both. I told them about the we wanted to do and how we where going to carry it out. They took their potion at the same time and soon feel asleep. Ron was next he did not seem to happy about what was happening but did as told.  
Molly came in with Ginny and told us what was going on. "Molly take a seat, the test that have to be done need the children to be asleep. Here take this clamming potion." I said handing her the almost empty bottle of sleep draft. She down it and was soon asleep her self. Ginny looked as me in shocked I winked at her, before picking her up and setting on the bed. "Take the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you dear. I want to make sure nothing had been done to you and the rest of the family." I told her she took the potion with out a fuss and was soon asleep. "Let's start with Percy he was around that thing the longest alone. I can not believe we never noticed." I said as she started the preteritus-rememdium-Quarrelsome (1). I was shocked to see that someone had dosed him with a loyalty potion and cast several compulsions spells on him. She then took some blood to run a crusta-aevum (2) to test when he was last dosed. The date was only a week before school was to start and two weeks after Pettigrew had been taken form our home. I ran a quick mental check of who had come over in that short amount of time and knew with out any doubt that none of the ministry workers would not have given him the potion. I did let them question any on my children alone and none of them could have dosed Bill and Charlie. I could only think of three people who could have dosed my family, Dumbledore, Molly and I. "If I start to act oddly I want you to stunt me right away. I can not rule myself out as the one doing this. We know there are ways to make a man hurt his family and make him forget." I told her, I gave her my wand just in case. "Best call in Madam Bones now just to be safe" I said as I sat down beside Percy. It did not take Madam Bones to get here; I was shocked to see an unspeakable with her. Madam Pomfrey quickly caught them up on what was going on.  
"Would you like me to cast guae-no-ea" the unspeakable asked I nodded that would be fine. I was glad I had not stood when it showed that my wife had made the potion so she must have been the ones giving them the potion. What else has she done to our, no my family. I would see that she was punished for what she had done to my children. When the person who had cast the spells on my children was revealed, I was grateful that I had handed my wand over. It was only by grace that man was already out my reach. But the one who allowed him near my children wasn't and I would make sure he paid. I knew just who to talk to, I may not like the man but we had one thing in common we would go to the end of the earth its self to protect our children.  
"I want that man out of here, what else he has allowed to happen to children he is meant to protect." I said, the same test where done one my other children thankful nothing else had been done to Bill and Charlie. While the twins showed that they had been given the same potion as their brothers. The Unspeakable said it was most likely the twin bond they had prevented any potions or spells from affecting them unless given at the same time. Madam Pomfrey said she always had to treat both Fred and George at the same time even if only one was hurt.  
There where a few things that did not make since like the fact Ron tested negated for both potions and spells. I while Percy worried me it was what they found out when testing Ginny truly pissed me off. The curse on my family had been lifted, she had showed many mental training, and from the amount shown I was not sure she could start next year. I knew Molly could not have done the mental spell that had to be Dumbledore's work. When my test was over I was shocked I tested positive for a love potion. Was this the reason my family did not talk to me. They had disapproved of my marriage to Molly but at the time I had been head over heels in love for her. After the marriage I had been cut off from my family holdings till as my father had put came back to the right frame of mind. Molly did not seem to think it fair that I was cut off for marrying for love and told me so over and over till after Bill was born. We got by on what I made but she had to start sell fudge, jams and some knitting to help get by after the twins where born. She did that almost full time now and I worked any over time I could just to make the ends meet. Even though I disliked the ideal I would have to ask my oldest for help soon. I did not want to pull the children I had in school out but would need to do so after I took care of Molly. I was already planning to ask Madame Bones if she know of any higher paying openings. I may not want to leave my job but my children came first. Reports where taken before they left Madame Bones said she would owl me any open jobs. I got a funny feeling from the looks the unspeakable gave me something was off. Bill and Charlie where woke first, thought I did not want to tell them they had a right to know. "Bill, Charlie I hate to be the one to tell you this but you have the right to know. Pettigrew was not the one to give the family potion or in Percy case place spells on our family. In a way it makes sense that he would do nothing that would bring more notice to him himself. It was your mother and Dumbledore doing. She gave you the potions, Snape placed spells on Percy and what was done to Ginny might not get to start next year. I will deal with Molly, I am going to ask you two to help with some of the money needs till I get a high paying job. Don't say any thing to the others when we wake them. I want to deal with Molly after I know she will not be able to do any more harm. She needs to think that nothing was found out, it is best we are the only ones that know what is going on. Molly was awoke next followed by Percy while Bill woke the twins Charlie woke Ronald.  
"Where my children alright?" She asked  
"Yes dear your children are just fine." I forced myself to tell her.  
"I want to think the Professor who thought to check my children, who was it?" Molly asked. I wanted to keep other children out of this but Fred spoke before I could say anything.  
"It was a year mate of Ronald's; she is a Ravenclaw that we talk pranks with from time to time." Fred said  
"Fred I hope you haven't pranked some poor muggle born." Molly said  
"Mother she could handle any prank they toss at her and return the prank ten fold." Percy said as he sat up so that Charlie could set down nest to him, Bill took a seat next to Ginny I sat next to Ron.  
"They should spend more time on their studies than silly pranks, it won't help them get a good job. I wish they would be more like you dear you know where your going and working on how to get there." She said. I could see the hurt in the eyes of the twins and Percy. Ron glared at his brothers but said nothing, I might have to pull him out he may not of had anything done to him but something was wrong with him. Madame Pomfrey offered to send for Miss Maxwell-Yuy so that we could thank her.  
Percy pov  
When I woke up I knew something was wrong and Father did not want Mother to know. I was shocked it was Helen who had told the twin and their friends something could have been done to us. I made a mental note to ask my head of house and Helen's to help me make a gift as a way to say thanks. McGonagall said she would help me make gifts doe my family. But Helen had helped my family and I think a little extra should be placed into the gift I was going to make her. Helen like myself liked old and odd books, when I had meet her on the train she was reading a copy of Journey to the West. I had asked to borrow the book only to be told she had it out on loan and would ask if I could borrow it afterward. She did get me a copy of the book but not the one she had, I asked about why a different copy. I had feared it was because of who my family was she felt I might do something to the book. She blushed as she told me the copy she had been reading was not in English and might be hard to read other wise. So she had sent a letter home asking for a copy of the book to be sent to her. She told me to keep the book as it was always good to re-read. I had planned to make her a Monkey Goku ornament but now I was going to do more. The door opening to the ward we had been placed in brought me from my thoughts. Helen walked in with her bodyguard. I was sure Mother would get hurt when she rushed and hugged Helen.  
"Release little miss now." Jebs ordered, Mother let her go quickly I knew she was not use to be told what to do let alone by an elf.  
"How dare you tell a witch what to do." Mother snapped Helen glared at her, I saw this and I think Fred and Gorge did too.  
"He dares because it is his job to protect me. You are very lucky he could feel you meant not to harm me. If he had felt the lest little bit of ill intent you would have be not so lucky. Now why I was I called out of my lessons?" Helen asked, I could tell mother did not look to happy about how she was spoken to, but Helen was being herself.  
"Hey don't talk to my mother like that." Ronald said as he got of the bed he was on he did not make it but a few steps before his father placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"She has a right to, your mother over stepped. Molly sit down and keep Ronald in his place. I shill talk with the young lady, I wish to thank you for the fact you brought it to out notice that Pettigrew could have done something to our children." Father said. I knew then that something was wrong and it was being kept from Mother. I felt Charlie grasp my shoulder, it was clear than that Mother was the who had done what every had been done to us.  
"I only did what was right, I like the twins and Percy is good to talk to about older book. Oh that reminds me, Percy did you find that book you wanted to read?" Helen asked I gave me a non-verbal negative. "Oh good than," she said before pulling a wrapped package from her bag and gave it to me. "I wanted to give you this before I forgot it's an early Yule gift. I am going home and thought you would like it. Weasley twins I will be bringing your gift back after the break as the kits can not leave their mother till than." she told them they nodded I sat the book down, telling her I would open it on Yule. "I need to return to my class if I wish to be able to make the potion for the next class." she said before walking out of the room.  
"What a rude child, she needs a stinging hex to her backend." Mother said I snorted along with the Bill. Mother had never used that hex on us but she felt she should tell other how to raise their children. "When will boys be going back to their rooms, I have to get home a fix dinner, Bill Charlie I set a place for you two." mother said without asking if they needed to get back. I knew that they would, there jobs gave them very little time of for family and I was starting to understand why they took them. I wondered if Bill would be able to put in a good word form me. Where Charlie worked was a little to cold for me taste.  
"I am going to give them a potion to keep them awake so that they can finish out the day. Molly why don't you take this claming draft you had a ruff day. Soon after Mother took the potion I watched as she fell to the floor, when father did not rush to look in on her it confirmed that she had done something to us. Ron quickly got up and rushed to her, Ginny was held in place by Bill. Ron was spelled asleep, Ginny was told she could take a potion or be spelled. She chooses the potion after I was assure she was asleep, "What was done to us?" I asked I told the rest of my sons what their own mother had done.  
"What is going to happen?" George asked  
"I will have to talk to my father, I now know why I was treated the way I have been from my family. But as of right now she is no longer your mother, my work will pay for any treatments you will need. We were going to see Charlie over break, but I want all of you home to start your treatment. Hopeful Percy, Fred, George, and Ron can be treated at home and here. From the basic scan of Ginny it looks like she might not get to start next year. I do not know why nothing was done to Ronald, but I think that a lot of his problems might come from that. He might have saw the attention you guys and your sister where given and he was jealous that he did not get the same. I never notice and for that I can only asked that you will forgive me someday." father told us.  
"You're doing something now that you know and if you had known I would doubt you would have let it keep happening." I told him before getting up to hug him. I was shocked when he did something I had never seen him do before he cried. I looked to my brothers not sure what to do, and from the looks they where giving me the have never seen him this way as well.  
1  
Past = preteritus  
Cure = rememdium  
Scan = Quarrelsome

2  
Self = crusta  
Life = aevum

3who= guae  
Made= no  
It= Ea


	10. Yule Break, the Godfather and I Know You

This story takes place after Endless Waltz but before Hogwarts years. Female Harry not known to those in the wizarding world. Nice Petunia, somewhat nice Dudley, not so nice Vernon Nice Marge. 01x02, 03x04 05xSally MoonyxPadfoot, MargexColonel Fubster  
Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing  
A Show with Two Names  
Yule Break, the Godfather and I Know You  
The last day of term had been taxing as the students and to some degree the Professor did not want to do school work as well. Even though they gave us small assignment due after break, the in class work had to do with the holidays. In transfiguration we made ornaments in charms we made those same ornaments sing song. The Professor made them unbreakable for us. While it took melting the snow to get to the green houses we learned to tend plants that feed faire lights used in most magical homes everyone got to take one home with them. Even potion class had a holiday assignment and that was to make snow cream in the elf provide bowls. I helped my roommate make hers, than helped her to the hospital wing after she ate it too fast. We had lessons on the northern lights and the North Star in astronomy. The only two classes that did not have holiday lessons where History and DADA; I think the reason the history class did not have them was the teacher was stuck in the year he died. He called his class by the roll from that year; I had already sent a letter off but planned to stop by the board meeting held over break. The Dada class that a joke within its self, I wanted to do something but did not know what I could due. As we where learning what was needed for first years but the teacher still sucked, I planned to talk it over with my family over break. "Thank you for helping me earlier today." Padma said as she closed her trunk.  
"No need you would have done the same. What are your plans over break; I would like you to come over at some point if you can." I told her  
"I am not sure if I could we are going back to India to see family there." she told me  
"Oh, okay send me an owl if you can." I told her, she nodded that she would. We talked some more before getting ready for bed. I awoke earlier than normal the following morning I could not wait till I saw my family once more.  
I only had to take my school bag and a small carry on that I had packed in my trunk at the start with me. I saw no reason to haul a heavy trunk home for two weeks only to have to haul it back once more; from the looks of it most of my house had the same thought. One perfect said common sense was a wise trait but even the smartest people needed to think outside the box. After a hearty breakfast talked my friends into exploring the grounds, it was then we truly meet the grounds keeper, sure we had seen him coming and going but he was a large man who did not look every nice. In fact he made me think about my childhood before it was really one. As it had been snowing on and off for some time now the grounds where covered in a good lair of it. One night it had snowed so much the green houses had to be dug out. It was when I tripped over a hidden rock in the snow and knocked my head on another one when it happened. Before one of my friends could rush off to get help or send an elf I was picked up in a very large set of arms.  
Jebs did nothing but I was still startled, "No need to worry that there cut don't look to bad. Don't even think you need to see Poppy, I'll take you and your friends to me hut and get you fixed up and something warm in ye." was said I only nodded the others followed. He did as he said he would even give us cups of coco.  
"Thank you for helping me, you really did not need to I have taken worse hits from Seamus." I said as a joke only the have him start telling Seamus he should not be hitting on girls. I could not help myself I laughed mostly at myself. I was being silly with my fear of the man like the twins told me that some time ago.  
"What is so funny? A young man should never hit a lady." he told us  
"I agree sir, but both Seamus and I practice marshal arts it's away to defend one's self without magic or a weapon in some cases. We only hit each other than and an adult is with use at all times. I am laughing at myself more than anything, the Weasley twins invited me out to meet you ones but my fear kept me away." I said  
"I would never hurt a fly" he said  
"I can see that now, but when I was very young I was hurt a lot by a very tall and heavy sat man. You remind me of him in a way." Seamus and Dudley put a hand on my shoulder at that "While you look nothing alike, your appearance is somewhat off putting." I told him.  
"Oh, thank you for telling me I had no idea, you lot best head back in you need to be getting ready to head for the train." he said  
"Helen, you okay" Dudley asked as we walked back to the school  
"Yeah, I am good and I will talk to someone about it over the break." I told them as Padma and I broke off to head to our common room.  
"Where you really hurt as a child?" Padma asked once we were alone  
"Yes and before you ask the ones that hurt me are dead I got a new family that cares for me." I told her she said nothing but gave me a hug. We meet up with our friends at the gate and took the carriages down. "I wonder what type of horse pulls this thing." I asked earning some looks.  
"It's pulled by magic not horses" Hermione said as we came to a stop. I said nothing but as we all stepped down I pulled her over and placed her hand on the horse they could to see for some reason. "Guys there's something here." she said had the other rushed to touch it too. We all talked what type of animal that pulled the carriage could be and why I was the only one able to see them. I was greeted by Shin latching onto my legs and knocking me to the ground. "Missed you to little guy" I said as I got up, Shin only let go of one leg so that I could walk. After everyone had introduced family to friends, Padma found out her grandmother was coming in as she was going to a party held be a school mate. I asked her father then and there if his daughters could come over so that we could exchange gifts and work on a project. He said that is fine and to owl me when the best dates for them to come over. The others quickly asked if they could come over to after getting the okay form my father that is was indeed fine, we would send owls out to let them what days would be best.  
Seamus and Dudley rode home with us as Seamus lived within walking distends and his mother did not like to drive and his father was working late. It turned out Dudley and his family was spending the holiday at my house. I did wonder where we were going to put everyone. I was shocked to learn that my birth godfather had bought the house next door and more than worried that he being so close the truth of who I was would come out. After dropping Seamus off as Dad said he did not need to walk, he said he would drop by later for a match. "So what is with the bandage kiddo?" my dad asked as he parked the car. I blushed before telling him how I tripped in the snow and the grounds keeper Hagrid had patched me up.  
888888888888888888 2 turns of a time  
Hagrid pov  
I was somewhat shock at what that little first year had said, I looked frighten because I reminded her of a person that had abused her. How many more students were scared of my because of my looks. I sent them off so they would not miss the train and sat down to think. That was how I found myself knocking on McGonagall's office door, "Hello there professor" I said as she opened it.  
"Hello Hagrid, what brings you by?" she asked  
"I told her of what the first year named Maxwell-Yuy had said about my looks scaring her. It made me think just how many more felt the same and asked if she could help give me a new look. She smiled at me, "By the time the students return they will be asking who you are." she said  
"Thank you Professor." I told her  
"No need let me think, can I ask for some help on this some of the other teachers might want to help." she told me  
"If that would make it easier on you." I told her before walking out of her office and back to my home.  
Note this is un-beta and very short. I am sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter but my Grandmother past away and I have only now felt like writing again


	11. Extreme Makeover Hogwarts Edition

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing   
A Show with Two Names   
Extreme Makeover Hogwarts Edition   
I was surprised when Hagrid came to me asking for help, while I knew some students where put off by his looks and some never talked to him at all because of them. While I was not sure about the latest fashion, I could make him look less like a savage and just maybe do something with that hut of his. I sent out notes asking the professors to help me with a project of the holiday to come by my office. It did not take long for them to came save for the Headmaster he was off trying to talk to Sirius Black about his godson. That the boy's place was here at Hogwarts.   
From the few talks I had with the Headmaster over a late tea I had leaned that Black would not even let him in the door. Black a sent a letter asking me to meet him over the break and to tell me Remus Lupin had moved in with him till he got back on his feet. Remus' boss had given him all the paid time off to help his friend get better. I was happy for them both and even happier when they said James and Lily's child was doing well. I asked why he did not come to school it turns out the child had been taking lesson from the age of 7 and his guardians felt Hogwarts would only hold him back.   
"Minerva why did you call us here? Has the Headmaster decided to do something about the remaining Slytherins? I am sure the rest would like to go back to their dorms and no longer stay in the quest wing." Filius stated while all the heads nodded save for the newest.   
"The man still brushes it off every time I bring it up it might be best to take it to the board. Something must be done these children came here to learn and they are have trouble doing so when people act as they can get away with any thing they like. The reason I have called you here is simple Hagrid has asked for a make over, he wishes to look less frighten to the children. While I may not know the latest fashion, I know I want to help him and I thought why we were at it we could give his home a makeover too. He does so much for us and the students we owe it to him" I said   
"I will take care of him home Minerva." Filius said I nodded that was fine.   
"We can take care of his looks" Babbling and Vector   
"Send him to me for lesson he will need, it is not just his looks that put people off." Pince said   
"I'll give him a heath check up even if I have to knock him out to do so!" Poppy said.   
"Minerva you leave Hagrid in our care, you take care of the students. You have the power to do so as the Deputy Headmistress of the School." Sprout said the teacher that had come when I called all nodded.   
"When I take what I know to the board members they will call us all up to face them. Make sure all your work is done, I do not want to lose any of my friends." I told them.   
It took sometime for Filius to finish whatever he planed for Hagrid's home as he let no one see what he was doing. He turned a one room hut into a two story home fit for Hagrid and guest. He had removed a lot of dirt to make the down stairs bedroom, the walls where made of a light colored stone with runes the glowed when touched. The upper part of his home, was made into an area where Hagrid could have tea with guest that came to see him. While he still had a fire place he would no longer need to cook over it now that he had a small kitchen. I even talked one of the elves into giving him cooking lessons after I had stopped its tears. I had to unsure it that yes Hagrid liked their food, but sometimes people really wanted to cook for themselves, but Hagrid did not cook that well and was in need of lessons.   
Poppy had given him an almost clean bill of heath, he had pick up a fungus from some place. It upset him when Poppy ordered his coat burnt, as it had fleas and all sort of things wrong with it. But she more than made up for it with the trench coat she got for him. Every member of the staff that had come to my office that day bought him some clothing to wear after the first shopping trip with Babbling and Vector.   
They even took him to the muggle side for a make over. Where he had his hair trimmed and long with his bearded, they even got him fitted for a nice suit telling him he needed something nice to wear. When in fact they wanted his size so everyone else could order him something to wear.   
I even took Fang to Magical Menagerie, I was not surprised when he return with a clean bill of heath not even a flea. He did return with a large blue bow around his neck that was just lovely, so Hagrid told me when he saw him.   
Irma was ready to spit nails after her first lesson him Hagrid and it had nothing to do with him. I felt I had let the poor man down when I learned he could barely read. She got him one of the pillow learners to help teach him as he sleep. I was right in telling them we would be called in front of the board when they learned what was going on. But is was sooner than I had thought. Lord Malfoy had some business over the channel and had to return his son to the school early. All I know that something had happened between him and older student, said student had put Mr. Malfoy in Poppy's care.   
I knew if I sent the student to the Headmaster nothing would be done, so I sent word to the board. To say that Lord Malfoy was upset would have been an under statement. I was shocked to learn that Sibyll had been placed as the head of Slytherin, the woman rarely left her tower room. She could never be a effective head of house.   
"We want to know what is going on in that school and where is Dumbledore?" was asked by Lady Webb.   
"I was planning to talk with the board before the school term started back, however the attack on young Mr. Malfoy meant I needed to take action now. First would like to apologize to Lord Malfoy as it was his heir that was attacked while under our care. I do not know where the Headmaster has gone off to." I took a breath here   
"All he told be is he had a lead on Mr. Potter, it is most likely a false lead like all the others over the years. As all you know Snape was removed from the school and sent to trial then sentence to death. A new head of house for Slytherin was needed I was told it was Madame Hooch who took the job, needless to say I am shocked to learn Sybill Trelawney who was given the job." I told them they nodded for me to go on.   
"It was brought to our attention that over half of the students of Slytherin house where staying in the dorms of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. They told me that they no longer left safe staying in the dorm. It was them I learn Madame Hooch was not the head of house but could not get Headmaster Dumbledore to tell me who it was as he said they where doing their job. I moved those students to the guest wing, but they all went him for the holiday. When Mr. Malfoy returned early I felt he could stay in the dorms and be safe as there was no one had stayed over from Slytherin, I did not know Mr. Khan had not left. I had been busy with helping a staff member with a problem and getting together the needed items to bring before you." I told them before sitting down.   
"Has the Headmaster been told of the attack?" Lord Mattews asked   
"No we have no way of reaching him and it would do no good. I have brought the school's log book with me. It log's every punishment give including points and detentions. I do not think the headmaster would punish Mr. Khan like I felt it is called for. Will I do not think expelling Mr. Khan is called for but sending him home for the rest of the year and making him repeat the year would be best. This is the first time Mr. Khan has every done anything like this. Mr. Khan was the one to take Mr. Malfoy to Poppy and he was worried. When I talked to him about the attack he said that Mr. Malfoy surprised him while he was practicing a spell. Mr. Khan has apologized to young Mr. Malfoy and wrote a litter to you Lord Malfoy stating his apology for the attack on your son" I said as Lord Malfoy rose from his seat I stood and walked over and handed him the letter. I could tell he was not happy, but I said all I could on the fact the spell Mr. Khan had been practicing was not dark but most frowned on its use.   
"I have something to add, a reason to why Mr. Khan was using the spell." Poppy said.   
"Speak healer Promfy" Lord Malfoy said   
"Mr. Khan's mother passed away this summer in childbirth, her death changed something in her husband. The new child is still at Saint Margo's, she is needing care that she can not get at home. However when the school term started Mr. Khan to school he came to me in need of healing. It took me a week to set him right, as he is past the age of 17 it was up to him if he wanted me to all the Arours in. He said no that after he finish the school year out he needed to go home and get some things before leaving." Poppy said   
"Why is this now being brought to our attention and how many more students might be in homes such as Mr. Khan's?" Madame Webb asked   
"I have reported all students that have come in to my wing with these signs to the headmaster he said he reported them to you. I also reported them to Saint Margo's, I do not know why you have never heard of any students. Mr. Khan has said he would follow thought with any punishment given but asked that the lord's and Lady's of the board find a way to keep his sister out of his father house hold. I did what I can do by asking the healers to keep her in the ward till young Mr. Khan can take care of her." Poppy said   
"Professor McGonagall you said the attack was not meant as on but an accent but what of the next attack I was a member of Slytherin one had to learn to protect themselves at time." Lord Malfoy said   
"Yes I have something in mind for that, I have contacted Madame Bones she has agreed to my plain. In the event of an attack no matter the house if the attack does not call for expulsion. So if I can get permission form the members of this board today. The following day after we can find out all the facts Madame Bones and a team of Arours will come and collect the attacking student. Who will be held for two days in ministry cells the student will not be allowed to finish the term, they will have to start the following year." I told them, other member began to whisper to each other.   
"Why that action?" Lady Webb asked   
" I hope that if other students see what could happen to them they will learn something from this." I said   
"When it happens again even if it is another house?" Lord Matthews asked   
"The same and if it is the same student I will do all in my power to see them expelled from the school no matter the house. The parents must agree to this punishment though, if you approve it I will send out letters telling of the new punishment and forums for the parent to sign if they agree to it or not. If they do then the student will be sent home for the rest of the term and must repeat the year. If they do not agree to this form of punishment than I am afraid that Hogwarts will have no place for students that attack another student." I said, they all nodded before calling for a vote. I was surprised when there was not a single Nay vote from them.   
"I would like to talk to Mr. Khan before we decide his punishment" Lord Malfoy said   
"Yes Lord Malfoy, Mr. Khan had thought so and said he would meet you in the hospital wing after. He has been helping Poppy look after your son, he has shown remorse for what happen." I said.  
When the talked to Madame Hooch about her being the head of Slytherin she had told them. She knew that some of the students would not listen to her and she would only take place of head of house if no one else on staff took the job and the Headmaster told her that another staff member took the job. She asked if she could get funding for new brooms. She told them of the lessons with the first years and how two students where hurt due to faulty brooms, when they told her to buy new brooms and even the safety gear she looked as if Christmas had come twice as she was give funding for new brooms. "Before we adjourn this meeting is there anything that must be brought be the board?" Lady Webb asked   
"I have something to say." was said from the left side of the room who every spoke do so in an odd tone. My wand was in hand when I turned to find a Large acromantula in the window. I could only see one eye and from the looked of it, the spider was blind.   
"What is it you wish to say?" Lord Malfoy asked with a shaky voice.   
"It was not Hagrid's pet that killed the girl who hunts this wall. I was hidden away with in a crate and was in fear of the beast that hunted the halls back then. I took my chance to flee when Hagrid was confronted by the one who controlled the beast. Ask the girl she knows what her killer sounds like." The large spider said before dropping off the wall. Lady Webb took that moment to faint, I felt like joining her but knew we had more pressing matters to deal with.   
The one thing on the top of the list was what to do with acromantula that size and was there more of them. They where not from here and should not have been able to live with out the help of magic. Magic I knew Hagrid did not know how to do no matter if he was able to do it.   
"Professor McGonagall please bring Game and Ground Keeper Hagrid to us we need to speak at once." Lord Masters said   
"Yes I will go and get him myself." I said as I rushed from the room. It took me a little while to find him, it turned out he was with Mr. Khan and Mr. Malfoy showing off his new looks while telling the boys about some beast he had cared for once.   
"Hagrid you have been called before the board, Mr. Khan Lord Malfoy has agreed to talk to you before any pnishment is handed out." I said before pulling Hagrid from the room   
"Professor do you know what this is about, I don't think I have don't anything to be call before them." Hagrid said   
"A acromantula came to speak to us and said you where not behind the death of Mertle and you should not be blamed. I knew they will want to talk about the acromantula and how it came to be near the school at least that is what I want to know. So please wait to explain to everyone at once." I told him, he nodded and followed after me.   
When we returned there was a chair that would hold him waiting for him, without a word he took the seat.   
"Game and Ground keeper Hagrid please explain why a acromantula would speak for you and how it came to be near the school grounds." Lord Masters said, Hagrid took a breath before speaking it seemed his lessons where working.   
"I would have to say it started after the death of my father, I had no place to go Dumbledore talked Headmaster Dibbit into allowing me to stay on the grounds and helping the Grounds keeper. When the school term started back Dumbledore gave me Arogg as a reward for my good work over the summer. He was but a little thing back than but smart as he could already talk. As the school term went on he said he was afraid of something in the school and wished for me to set him free. I told Dumbledore about it I was told not to worry he had it well in hand. Than Mertyle was killed and my pet blamed Tom the one who said it was Arogg was the one who killed her. I knew he could not have done it as he was still in the crate, he came in." Hagrid took a breath.   
"I helped Arogg escape into the forest I have been raising him there with Dumbledore's help he even found a mate for him." Hagrid said   
I was worried that about just how many acromantula could be and would they come to the school as acromantula have eat human in the past.   
"Hagrid I am sorry to say this they must all go, they eat humans when they can you must think of the children." I said   
"If you think it for the best but what will happen to them?" Hagrid asked   
I was surprised when he did not want to keep them, maybe he was learning more know that he could read better.   
"Maybe I can talk to the Minster, if these acromantula are as smart as you say could you get them to move willingly we could set up a reseve for them like the one we have for dragons. We could make good use of their silk and venom." Lord Malfoy said   
"I think we best call this meeting to and end if any new items need to be brought to our notice please owl us and we will come." Madame Webb said   
"Would we be able to send an elf to bring word to you. The castle elves have been helping us watch over the students in our care you know what is on the third floor. They even take message home for the students when they cannot use owls." I said   
"Yes Lord Malfoy has told us what is going on and that is under control. We will be having words with the Headmaster when he returns please send and elf to us when he returns, we want to have a word with him." Lord Masters said, I nodded in answer and sighed when the last member of the board left the room


End file.
